Le dernier mot
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Traduction - Hermione a pour tâche d'introduire des ordinateurs moldus au Ministère de la Magie, mais une erreur dans l'envoi d'un message électronique la conduit à échanger une correspondance mystérieuse. Qui aura le dernier mot ?
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

 **Le dernier mot**

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, il  
s'agit de la traduction de « **The last word** » de **Kalina Lea**  
qui a publié l'original sur ce site

(comme d'habitude, les liens sont dans mon profil)

* * *

Résumé : Hermione a pour tâche d'introduire des ordinateurs moldus au Ministère de la Magie, mais une erreur dans l'envoi d'un message électronique la conduit à échanger une correspondance mystérieuse. Qui aura le dernier mot ?

J'ai aimé cette histoire pour son originalité. Elle se construit peu à peu, sont intérêt est bien répartit tout au long des chapitres et son dénouement est plutôt drôle.

Je vous laisse la découvrir et espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jour le plus heureux de ma vie a été celui où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et découvert que j'étais une sorcière. J'avais toujours été avide d'apprentissage mais je n'avais jamais trouvé un sujet qui m'intéressait autant que la magie et, depuis le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'ai lu tous les livres sur lesquels j'ai pu mettre la main.

La première fois que j'ai vu le château..., eh bien, je suis sûre que la plupart des autres première année ont ressenti la même chose que moi, mais Poudlard est vraiment un endroit incroyable et le voir la nuit tout illuminé m'a coupé le souffle. C'était encore plus surprenant à l'intérieur. J'avais lu des ouvrages sur le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, bien sûr, mais lire et le voir sont deux expériences complètement différentes. Et les fantômes, les hiboux, les cadres animés et les escaliers, eh bien, c'était juste une succession de surprises et de merveilles. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas être impressionnée. Je me comportais comme si je découvrais le collège pour la première fois. Son histoire m'avait pourtant préparée à chacune de ses particularités, mais il m'avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas me promener la bouche grande ouverte.

Ce sentiment n'a jamais complètement disparu. J'ai toujours la chair de poule quand j'aperçois le château. Et c'est toujours un déchirement quand je me souviens l'avoir quitté à la fin de ma septième année, disant au revoir à tous mes professeurs et embarquant dans le Poudlard Express avec Harry et Ron pour la dernière fois. Je pense toujours que la magie est la chose la plus intéressante au monde et il y a une partie de moi qui n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai reçu cette lettre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis une vraie sorcière. Je peux réellement lever ma baguette et invoquer une formule pour faire bouger les choses mais je dois encore me pincer parfois, pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas.

Cela dit, rien n'est parfait et, il y a quelque temps, lors de ma troisième ou quatrième année de scolarité, je me suis finalement rendue compte que le monde magique n'était pas vraiment supérieur au monde que je quittais peu à peu. Je ne pouvais pas en convaincre Ron, bien sûr. Il a grandi dans une famille sorcière, c'était tout simplement normal pour lui. Je pense que Harry a mieux compris. Il ne pouvait certainement pas préférer le monde moldu ; comment aurait-il pu, étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu auprès de sa tante et son oncle ? Mais il semblait être d'accord avec moi que les plumes, tout en étant romantiques d'une certaine manière, sont terriblement inférieures au plus ordinaire des stylos-plume bon marché. Et le parchemin..., eh bien, il a cette fâcheuse tendance à rouler au pire moment, à vous faire perdre complètement le fil de vos pensées, et alors l'encre de la plume se met à faire des pâtés et, avant même de vous en rendre compte, vous réécrivez un essai de trois pages sur les habitudes d'accouplement des pitiponks.

Je pourrais continuer pendant des jours sur la façon dont il est ennuyeux d'essayer d'étudier à la lumière des bougies, surtout quand vous avez tendance à avoir une masse de cheveux imposante. Avez-vous déjà essayé d'étudier avec une odeur de cheveux roussis remplissant la pièce ? Et les horloges ! Oui, c'est bon de savoir que c'est "l'heure du dîner" mais parfois, c'est aussi agréable de connaître le temps réel, tout simplement. Chaque année, je portais une nouvelle montre à mon arrivée à Poudlard, espérant qu'elle tiendrait le coup, mais toutes les salles du collège en ont détruit le mécanisme et pas une d'entre-elles n'a pu survivre au-delà de la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas. Je préfère de loin être une sorcière qui doit supporter quelques ennuis anachroniques plutôt qu'être une simple moldue ordinaire, mais ces inconvénients me donnaient quelque chose à apprécier durant mes étés à la maison. L'électricité m'a permis de jeter un coup d'œil à mon réveil numérique au milieu de la nuit et savoir s'il serait bientôt l'heure de me lever. Cela signifiait que je pouvais rester debout en lisant tard sans me soucier de me presser. Cela signifiait que je pouvais rédiger mes devoirs d'été sur l'ordinateur de mes parents. Bien sûr, plus tard, j'ai dû les transférer sur des parchemins, mais au moins je retrouvais un stylo avec de l'encre qui ressemblait beaucoup à une plume, et ça ne faisait pas de moi une élève moins studieuse.

Je suis passée par une période plutôt moralisatrice où j'ai pensé pouvoir convertir mes amis sorciers à l'utilisation combinée de stylos à encre et de parchemins en papier. Autant essayer de convaincre un elfe de maison d'accepter un chèque de paie ! Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas intéressés et même parfois découragés par l'effort. Les sorcières et sorciers aiment leurs anachronismes, merci beaucoup. Finalement (j'avoue, je suis lente à capituler sur ces questions), je me suis rendue compte que le parchemin, les plumes et tout le reste faisaient partie de leur histoire et que ce n'était pas mon affaire de changer cela. J'étais invitée dans leur monde, mais cela ne me donnait pas le droit de l'adapter à mes caprices.

Il apparaît vite évident que certaines «commodités» moldues deviennent carrément dangereuses entre les mains des sorciers. Pas de stylos à plume, bien sûr, mais beaucoup d'appareils électroniques ne sont pas compatibles avec la magie. Au début, je pensais qu'ils ne marcheraient pas à proximité de la magie, mais la vérité est que certains d'entre eux fonctionnent, mais pas de la même manière. La première année où j'étais préfète, l'un des jeunes Gryffondor né moldu s'est procuré illégalement une petite radio. Il a réveillé toute la tour au milieu de la nuit avec de la musique rap obscène diffusée au maximum de son volume. Rien de ce que je faisais ne pouvait l'arrêter ou la baisser. Finalement, après environ une heure, la radio a pris feu mais les autres élèves avaient malgré tout eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de mots nouveaux !

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été un peu moins enthousiaste lorsque le Ministre Weasley est arrivé un jour dans mon bureau, suivi de trois elfes de maison portant un ordinateur moldu.

\- Ta da ! dit-il, rayonnant, alors que les elfes déposaient la tour, le moniteur et le clavier sur mon bureau puis disparaissaient comme eux seuls pouvaient le faire.

Je l'ai regardé par-dessus le moniteur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Arthur.

\- Je t'ai apporté un ordinateur.

\- Je vois ça.

Je lui ai souri. Il est difficile de ne pas sourire à l'euphorie d'Arthur Weasley quand il est en présence d'un appareil électronique moldu mais, si j'avais su ce qu'il me réservait, j'aurais probablement réprimé l'impulsion.

\- C'est une petite merveille, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa la main sur la tour et l'air béat de son visage fit paraître le geste presque indécent.

\- Certainement, acceptais-je. Puis-je te demander ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? Les sortilèges...

\- Je sais, je sais, dit-il, caressant maintenant le moniteur avec la même passion. Je ne veux pas d'ekletricité et tout ça, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai apporté. Je veux que toi et le reste de l'équipe des Innovations Magiques commenciez à travailler sur la magie des ordinateurs.

\- Toute l'équipe ? répétais-je faiblement.

J'adore Arthur, je l'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié. Mais son affinité pour les appareils moldus n'a jamais égalé sa connaissance envers eux, et les résultats ont souvent été un gâchis spectaculaire. Mais comment discuter avec lui sans nuire à ses sentiments ?

\- Arthur, je ne pense pas que les employés du Ministère ont envie d'avoir des ordinateurs.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils n'en veulent pas. ...Pour l'instant, a-t-il ajouté en agitant la main avec dédain. Mais attends qu'ils en aient un. Ils iront..., comment les moldus appellent ça, déjà ?

\- Surfer sur le web, murmurai-je.

\- C'est impossible, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Le _surf_ , c'est sur l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai senti un mal de tête poindre à l'horizon. Un mal de tête qui devait durer des mois. Le mieux était de remettre la conversation sur le droit chemin.

\- Arthur, même si je peux faire fonctionner les ordinateurs ici, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il serait sage de les connecter au World Wide Web, les risques de sécurité seraient énormes.

\- Hmm. Il avait l'air déçu, même Arthur ne risquerait pas de mettre en péril la sécurité du Ministère. Eh bien, pourrais-tu le réparer pour qu'ils puissent communiquer entre eux ? Cela me serait d'une grande aide. J'en ai tellement marre de mettre ma tête dans une cheminée vingt fois par jour lorsque je dois m'adresser à quelqu'un, et tu devrais entendre Molly me reprocher encore et encore l'état de mes vêtements avec toute cette suie !

\- Je l'ai entendue, lui rappelai-je.

Et je devais admettre qu'il marquait un point. L'idée de pouvoir communiquer sans utiliser le réseau de cheminée était attrayante. J'ai toujours les cheveux décoiffés, et moins je passe de temps dans une cheminée, mieux je me porte.

\- Nous pourrions être en mesure de mettre en place un intranet pour le Ministère, le rassurais-je un peu à contre cœur. Mais je ne connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine et je doute que mes collègues en sachent plus, surtout ceux des familles sorcières, tu sais.

\- Je trouverai quelqu'un, promit-il. Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin. Si toi et ton équipe pouvez le faire fonctionner, je trouverai quelqu'un pour faire le..., qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire, au fait ?

\- La mise en réseau.

\- Je le note. Il sortit sa baguette et tira une pensée argentée de sa tempe puis la glissa dans sa poche de poitrine. Je dois me rappeler de mettre ça à l'endroit approprié quand je serai de retour à mon bureau, Molly devient folle quand elle trouve une de mes pensées dans la lessive.

Toute ma sympathie allait à Molly sur ce point, mais je n'en disais rien.

\- Très bien, Arthur, nous commencerons demain. Je réunirai mon équipe et nous planifierons notre approche. Je te préviendrai lorsque nous serons prêt à accueillir quelqu'un pour la mise en réseau.

\- Formidable ! s'exclama-t-il, donnant à la tour une dernière caresse amoureuse.

J'aurais juré qu'il souffrait à l'idée de laisser l'équipement sous ma garde. Je jetais un coup d'œil à tout cela et remarquais qu'il manquait quelque chose.

\- Encore une chose, dis-je. N'y avait-il pas une souris avec tout ça ?

\- Euh, non, je suppose que non. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans les boîtes, dit-il, l'air inquiet. Oh, mais attends. Il tira alors sa baguette et conjura une petite souris des champs, en me l'offrant par la queue. Ça fera l'affaire ?

\- C'est parfait, lui assurai-je, en m'emparant de la petite créature. Je te remercie.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hermione, fais le moi savoir.

Il est alors retourné à son bureau, me laissant seule avec un bel ordinateur et une souris désorientée. Je revois encore ce nouvel équipement rutilant sur mon bureau, attendant que je le fasse vivre.

Je n'avais aucune idée que ça me ramènerait à la vie, moi aussi.

* * *

Ah, cet Arthur, quand même !

J'attends vos impressions et, puisque j'ai fini la traduction, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine (sans doute aux environs du week-end où j'ai plus de temps).

Bises à tous(tes) !

Volderine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

Wahoo, je suis impressionnée par l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fic ! Un énorme merci à **Amariline** , **Malicia Malfoy** , **Zeugma412** , **Rose malfoy** , **darkcorbeau** , **Amiral Black** , **Manon** , **Diane37** , **Marine Demo** , **Orpheana** , **Eloïse** , **Luna Black1** et **IceQyeen38** pour vos commentaires. Soyez les bienvenus !

Rar non signées : **Amariline** : effectivement, l'histoire sort du lot et elle est plutôt chouette. J'espère que la suite te conviendra tout autant que le début. Merci pour ton passage ! **Rose malfoy** : le début pose la base de l'histoire et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : le potentiel est déjà là. C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent Arthur Weasley et, ici, c'est un plaisir puisqu'il est très conforme au personnage qu'on connaît. Je l'adore aussi ! Merci pour ta review. **Manon** : de rien, chère Manon. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! **Diane37** : hmm, je crois qu'on a tous fait la comparaison à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie ! lol. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. **Eloïse** : soi à nouveau la bienvenue, miss ! (euh…, ton frère s'appelle Matthieu (pas Marthieu), il me semble, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ! lol). Effectivement, la petite phrase de la fin du chapitre 1 annonce qu'Hermione va connaître un nouveau tournant dans sa vie. Je n'en dis pas plus et de remercie de ton passage !

Ce deuxième chapitre est plutôt basé sur la partie « technique » de la mise en place du projet informatique d'Arthur. Il n'en est pas moins intéressant. D'ailleurs Hermione va y faire une rencontre très intéressante… !

Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Mon équipe et moi avons passé tout l'été sur le projet informatique, travaillant de longues heures et faisant de longs calculs d'arithmancie manuellement. J'avoue que cela nous a fourni un certain nombre d'indications. Je ne cessais de penser à la rapidité et la facilité avec lesquelles un bon tableur ferait les mêmes calculs pour nous, et la promesse d'être en mesure de jeter ce parchemin usé jusqu'à la corde a presque compensé le fait que je n'avais pas pris de vacances cet été.

Pendant trois mois, je suis arrivée au Ministère avant l'aube et j'en suis partie longtemps après la tombée de la nuit. Vers la fin de l'été, j'ai acheté un ordinateur moldu pour mon appartement et quand je suis rentrée, j'ai testé certaines de nos théories en utilisant l'ordinateur habituel et vérifié nos calculs. Pattenrond m'a complètement abandonnée à cette époque et s'est offert une romance de balcon avec le chat d'à côté.

Finalement, début septembre, nous étions prêts à tester notre prototype. Ma première erreur a été de le mentionner au Ministre. Il a insisté pour être là pour le grand jour accompagné de six ou sept autres sorciers extrêmement sceptiques, de divers départements importants. C'étaient des hommes qui mettaient clairement un point d'honneur à réussir leurs carrières et ne voulaient rien de plus que voir mon projet complètement rater.

Leur souhait a été exhaussé.

J'avais passé l'été à créer une source d'énergie magique -comme une batterie moldue- qui serait connectée à l'ordinateur en utilisant le cordon électrique existant, et avait été modifié pour servir de conducteur à la magie. Le cordon fonctionnait maintenant comme une baguette, sauf qu'au lieu de diriger la magie, il l'attirait, alimentant l'ordinateur. La beauté de tout cela était qu'il pouvait être utilisé sur n'importe quel appareil électrique moldu. Les seules modifications nécessaires seraient le nombre de sorts utilisés par la source d'énergie, et ces calculs étaient simples une fois que vous aviez élaboré la formule initiale. La source d'énergie elle-même avait été façonnée en argile, ce qui était assez dur pour résister à un traitement brutal mais assez poreux pour accepter les sorts.

Je l'admets, j'étais fière de moi et de mon personnel. Ils se tenaient là, Amy, Joyce et Bryce, et souriaient au Ministre et à ses amis, ne réalisant pas que tout le monde, excepté le Ministre lui-même, espérait que le projet nous exploserait au visage.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Littéralement.

Avec le recul, bien sûr, j'aurais aimé ne pas laisser Arthur récolter les honneurs, mais j'ai toujours eu la faiblesse de plaider en faveur des Weasley - un fait dont Ron avait largement profité pendant nos jours à Poudlard.

\- S'il te plait, Hermione, je peux ? Arthur était surexcité à l'idée d'être à nouveau proche de l'ordinateur adulé.

\- Certainement, Monsieur le Ministre, dis-je avec assurance. Il suffit de brancher la prise -c'est la partie avec les petites broches en métal- dans les petites fentes de la source d'alimentation.

\- Voilà ! triompha t-il.

Le Ministre savait exactement comment le brancher. Evidemment, il avait probablement une centaine d'appareils électriques moldus cachés quelque part au Terrier. Mais dès qu'il a raccordé la prise à la source d'alimentation, j'ai entendu un craquement.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire "oh oh", quand l'ordinateur a explosé, inondant mon laboratoire de métal tordu et de verre brisé, déclenchant de mini incendies, dont un à l'ourlet de la robe d'Arthur.

Les rires des sorciers invités par Arthur redoublèrent et, si je n'avais pas été occupée à contenir le feu, j'aurais jeté un sort à chacun d'eux.

\- Impressionnant, Arthur ! haleta l'Auror Pillstocking.

\- Nous devrions te rebaptiser "rousse enflammée", n'est-ce pas ? fit le Ministre adjoint, faisant un geste vers Arthur et rugissant à sa propre blague.

\- Euh, eh bien, je suis sûr que Miss Granger et son équipe ont juste besoin de travailler quelques détails de plus, répondit Arthur, une fois que les rires s'étaient calmés et que les flammes avaient été réduites à des braises fumantes.

J'ai apprécié qu'il prenne ma défense, mais la vérité était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais testé cette source d'énergie sur un certain nombre d'autres objets moldus et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Ça n'avait aucun sens que ça se termine de cette façon et, si j'avais pensé qu'il y avait le moindre risque que cela se produise, je n'aurais pas permis au Ministre d'en faire l'essai. Ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était qu'Arthur et sa bande de joyeux lurons sortent de mon laboratoire pour pouvoir nettoyer le désordre et recommencer.

Car je voulais recommencer. J'avais pensé que c'était une idée stupide quand Arthur avait déposé l'ordinateur sur mon bureau, mais maintenant je m'étais engagée. J'avais consacré tout mon été à ce projet et je n'arrêterais pas avant que des hiboux électroniques ne volent dans tout le bâtiment du Ministère.

Finalement, je me suis débarrassée de tout le monde à l'exception de mon personnel, et nous étions tous les quatre debout à regarder les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été un bel ordinateur immaculé.

\- Eh bien, c'était... intéressant, dit Bryce en grimaçant.

\- Je suis sûr que ce doit être un truc tout bête, dit Joyce avec espoir.

\- Ouais, comme... eh bien, je suppose que je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Amy. Mais "tout bête", ça me parait bien.

Juste à ce moment-là, comme s'il se moquait de nous, le plus gros morceau de débris a explosé avec une série de bruits assourdissants.

\- Tais-toi, Sparky ! grondais-je.

Mon personnel m'a regardé pendant un moment. Soit parce qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais entendue jurer auparavant, soit parce que j'en étais réduite à nommer affectueusement des objets inanimés je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre. Et puis nous avons tous rejeté nos têtes en arrière et ri jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent sur nos visages.

-o-o-o-

« La ferme, Sparky », devint rapidement un slogan de bureau. Un surnom dont mon personnel m'affublait quand il n'aimait pas ce que je disais ce qui était fréquent, puisque j'avais tendance à dire des choses comme : « Allons déjeuner aujourd'hui » (comme si nous ne mangions pas d'habitude !), ou « Pourriez-vous lire ce livre pendant le week-end et voir s'il contient quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? » (comme si le reste du monde n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses week-end !). Ils m'envoyaient griller en enfer au moins vingt fois par jour et m'ont surnommée « Sparky », mais ils faisaient toujours ce que je leur demandais, voire même plus.

J'étais techniquement le patron - le Département des Innovations Magiques avait été mon idée et le Ministre m'avait permis de le créer selon mon propre cahier des charges et engager mon personnel sans aucune restriction de la part de mes supérieurs. J'étais donc le patron, nous le savions tous, mais je préférais travailler en équipe, et l'informalité ne m'a pas dérangée comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec d'autres chefs de département. Nous étions tous à cinq ans près du même âge, et nous connaissions les tenants et aboutissants de la vie personnelle de chacun - ou plutôt, je connaissais les leurs, et ils en auraient su autant à propos des miens s'il y avait quelque chose à savoir. Manger seule avec son chat ne crée pas de conversations très passionnantes à partager avec ses collègues.

C'est Bryce qui a finalement trouvé la solution au problème avec l'ordinateur, et c'est arrivé par accident. Il avait reprogrammé la source d'énergie la nuit précédente, essayant cette fois une combinaison de sorts légèrement différente, mais aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait vraiment à ce que les résultats soient différents de ce qu'ils avaient été auparavant.

Il est arrivé le lendemain matin, projetant de tester la source d'énergie sur certains petits appareils moldus que nous gardions sous la main, mais il a d'abord préparé une tasse de café nous a raconté à Joyce, Amy et moi la dispute spectaculaire qu'il avait eue avec son partenaire, la veille. Bryce et Derek avaient une relation réputée pour atteindre le plus haut des sommets et plonger dans la plus profonde des vallées, et la nuit précédente avait certainement été une nuit dans la vallée. Des mots durs avaient été échangés, certains objets avaient été cassés, et cela s'était terminé avec Bryce, ses vêtements jetés par la fenêtre. Il était retourné s'installer chez ses parents, une situation qui n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Nous l'avons écouté avec sympathie et offert le peu de conseils que nous pouvions, qui dans mon cas tendaient vers des inanités comme, "Oh, ça va s'arranger". Honnêtement, qu'en savais-je ?

Finalement, il est devenu clair que les problèmes personnels de Bryce ne se résoudraient pas autour d'une tasse de café au milieu du laboratoire, alors nous sommes retournés à nos affaires pour la journée.

De son côté, il avait tendu la main vers un grille-pain à proximité et l'avait branché à la source d'alimentation électrique, puis nous avons tous entendu un crépitement familier. Bryce s'est décalé juste à temps lorsque le grille-pain a décollé, s'est cogné au plafond avant de s'écraser sur le sol, en flammes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ai-je demandé, alors que nous nous étions tous précipités pour observer notre dernière victime.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! J'ai testé pratiquement la même combinaison de sorts il y a trois jours, et ça a bien marché !

\- Eh bien, nous devrions consulter nos anciennes notes et comparer les différences, ai-je suggéré en montrant du doigt les restes du grille-pain. Il y a forcément quelque chose à comprendre.

\- Je me demande..., dit pensivement Amy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes ?

Amy avait tendance à être la plus réservée des membres de mon équipe, et avait ce regard qui indiquait qu'elle craignait d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Eh bien, je me demande si l'humeur de Bryce a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Elle grimaça en prononçant ces mots, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que nous éclations tous de rire. Au lieu de cela, nous l'avons regardée. Cela semblait un peu ridicule au début, mais honnêtement, nous avions éliminé toutes les autres possibilités.

\- Je veux dire, lui et Derek étaient heureux l'autre jour et la source d'énergie a bien fonctionné. Maintenant il est contrarié et en colère, alors je me demande juste si une sorte d'aura magique négative pourrait être absorbée au coeur de la source et provoquer un dysfonctionnement.

\- Et quand nous avons testé l'ordinateur, le Ministre avait amené tous les chefs de département qui espéraient que nous échouerions, ai-je dit lentement. Eux aussi avaient eu une aura négative, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous savez, curieusement, ça a du sens, déclara Bryce.

\- Mais en supposant que ce soit le cas, que pouvons-nous faire contre ça ? demanda Joyce.

Joyce c'est le côté « pratique » de l'équipe et c'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai embauchée.

C'était une bonne question et, heureusement, il y avait une solution simple. En trois jours, nous avions compris qu'en appliquant un refroidissement magique à l'argile, nous pouvions la sceller suffisamment pour que la magie négative aléatoire ne soit pas absorbée. Cela rendait la tâche un peu plus difficile de rafraîchir la source d'alimentation, mais cela semblait être un petit prix à payer pour avoir le privilège de ne pas voir mon ordinateur au plafond, à chaque tentative.

Nous avons testé la nouvelle source d'alimentation avec un nouvel ordinateur (juste nous quatre cette fois, sans en informer Arthur), et cela a fonctionné parfaitement. Nous avons dansé autour du laboratoire tous ensemble, nous avons invoqué du champagne et avons bu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons devenus complètement stupides, puis j'ai accordé l'après-midi en congé à tout le monde.

Personne ne m'attendais une fois rentrée à la maison, à part un chat, et sa romance avait progressé au point qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps sur le balcon d'à côté. J'étais donc toujours à mon bureau, souriant comme une imbécile, quand un jeune homme est soudainement entré dans mon champ de vision.

\- Quelque chose de drôle ? demanda t-il, me retournant mon sourire.

\- Pas particulièrement, ai-je répondu. Juste une très bonne journée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, j'espère que je ne vais pas gâcher le reste de votre journée. Il m'a tendu un rouleau de parchemin. Je viens d'être affecté à ce département, apparemment vous allez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour créer une connexion à un réseau...

Sa dernière phrase pouvait tout aussi bien passer pour une question. Très peu de gens étaient au courant de ce que mon département avait fait ces derniers mois et la plupart des sorciers pensaient que relier des fils pour créer un réseau était lié à la pêche.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! me suis-je exclamée, tentant de le surprendre en faisant celle qui était au courant. Pouvez-vous commencer demain ?

\- Euh, ouais, je suppose. Je peux même commencer aujourd'hui si vous le voulez.

\- Bon, asseyez-vous et je vous dirai tout à ce sujet. Oh, mais d'abord, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Apparemment j'avais bu plus de champagne que je n'aurais dû. Je n'avais plus rien de l'impressionnante jeune chef de département.

\- Peter Marsh, a t-il répondu. Et vous êtes Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hermione, corrigeais-je. Je suppose que vous êtes né moldu si vous vous y connaissez en matière de réseau informatique.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je n'étais pas très doué avec les ordinateurs. Mon père est consultant en informatique. Il crée des réseaux pour les petites entreprises et j'ai appris à ses côtés pendant mes vacances d'été, une fois l'année scolaire terminée.

\- Poudlard ? ai-je demandé.

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Oui.

Un peu plus tard dans la conversation, il s'avéra que nous étions allés à Poudlard en même temps, mais Peter était allé à Serdaigle et était de cinq ans mon aîné. Il arrivait à peine à se souvenir de moi. Je ne suis pas d'une beauté délirante, mais j'ai parcouru un long chemin depuis mes douze ans et j'ai sûrement changé. Nous ne nous souvenions pas l'un de l'autre ; cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Nous étions tous les deux adultes, cinq ans comptent peu pour les adultes, et encore moins pour les sorcières et sorciers qui ont une espérance de vie bien plus longue que le moldu moyen ( _ndt : quand on sait ce qui s'est passé durant les deux premières années de Hermione à Poudlard –et donc les deux dernières pour Peter Marsh-, c'est plutôt surprenant qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'elle. Mais bon, je respecte les choix de l'auteur et je conserve cette partie_ ).

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à discuter du projet, des progrès réalisés et du travail qui nous attendait. Au moment où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire une pause, Peter était aussi excité que moi par ce qu'il restait encore à accomplir. Nous avons réalisé qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison, nous sommes partis ensemble et avons décidé de manger un morceau.

-o-o-o-

Les mois suivants furent un flou de longues journées et les dîners avec Peter devinrent de plus en plus fréquents, jusqu'à ce que nous passions pratiquement toutes nos soirées ensemble. C'était un mois avant qu'il essaye de m'embrasser. J'ai été choquée sur le moment mais, une fois la surprise passée, je l'ai trouvé très agréable. J'ai toujours été la dernière à me pencher sur ces questions mais il m'est apparu que cet état de fait n'était pas déraisonnable étant donné le temps que nous passions ensemble.

Après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Il était beau, de cette façon qui ne faisait pas qu'on se retourne sur lui, mais qui se développe au fur et à mesure que vous appreniez à le connaître. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il gardait très courts et j'aurais juré que, s'il les laissait pousser, ils seraient encore plus indisciplinés que les miens. Ses yeux étaient d'une douce teinte noisette et son sourire asymétrique était plutôt craquant. Dans l'ensemble, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal et l'automne a été assez agréable malgré les heures folles où nous travaillions avec acharnement lorsque nous avons mis en place le réseau, préparé tous ces ordinateurs, et dirigé des séances de formation malgré la réticence de certains agents du Ministère. Une romance de bureau n'est pas très recommandée dans l'ordre normal des choses, mais étant donné les heures que je passais à travailler, c'était ça ou rien.

-o-o-o-

Vers la fin octobre, Harry et Ron me rendirent visite au laboratoire. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus des Languedeplomb, tous deux décorés comme des héros de guerre, et pourtant, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils donnaient toujours l'impression d'être de jeunes chiens fous à peine éduqués. Je les adorais tous les deux -c'est encore le cas- mais quand je les regardais se battre amicalement et faire des blagues d'adolescents, il était difficile de les associer au profond respect que leur témoignait le monde sorcier. A mes yeux, ils avaient encore quatorze ans, et j'appréhendais de les voir au laboratoire parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement turbulents, imprudents et irrespectueux des dangers associés à mon travail. J'étais dans mon bureau, mais j'ai entendu la voix de Ron exploser à travers le labo.

\- Où est Mione ?! On est là pour voir le nouveau petit ami !

Je me suis sentie rougir d'au moins douze nuances différentes et j'ai enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Peut-être qu'ils ne me trouveraient pas.

\- Eh bien, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Bryce. Il est là-bas le veinard.

Une oreille jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon coude et j'entendis Peter dire un _bonjour_ un peu hésitant, alors que Harry et Ron se présentaient. J'ai cédé à l'inévitable et je suis allée les saluer moi-même.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres, Arthur ne t'a t-il jamais laissée rentrer à la maison ?

\- Une ou deux fois par semaine, ai-je plaisanté. Assez longtemps pour prendre une douche, me changer et revenir ici.

\- Eh bien, ça ne sonne pas comme "être surchargée de travail", a déclaré Ron, lançant à Peter un regard suggestif.

J'ai ressenti aussitôt une envie irrépressible de lui écraser le nez avec un journal roulé.

\- Tais-toi, Ron.

Il m'a ignoré bien sûr. Il le fait toujours.

\- Alors, vous avez bien un peu de temps libre pour aller boire un verre ce soir ? Peut-être même dîner ? A t-il demandé. Maintenant que nous avons vu l'heureux élu, c'est notre job de vérifier que c'est un type bien, ajouta-t-il envers Peter.

\- Oh, honnêtement, Ron ! J'étais en train de bouillir. Il n'est certainement dans tes attributions d'enquêter sur Peter. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ton travail exactement mais je suis certaine que ma vie amoureuse ne relève pas de la compétence du Département des Mystères.

\- Eh bien..., commença Harry.

\- N'ajoute rien ! le mettais-je en garde.

\- Pourquoi ne pas aller dîner ? interrompit Peter. Cela nous fera du bien de finir tôt, pour une fois. Il m'a regardé et a souri. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Très bien, dis-je, à la limite du gémissement. Mais ne me tient pas pour responsable du comportement de ces deux nigauds une fois qu'ils auront commencé à boire.

Nous nous sommes bien amusés cette nuit-là. A ma grande surprise, les garçons se comportaient raisonnablement et Peter ne semblait pas trop impressionné par le fait qu'il dînait avec le fils du Ministre et le Garçon-qui-a-survécut-et-vaincu-Voldemort.

Cette nuit-là me revient à l'esprit parce que je me souviens avoir pensé, après que Peter m'ait ramenée à la maison et embrassée, que ma vie était plutôt belle. J'ai eu un petit ami pour la première fois il y a..., eh bien, disons que ça fait un moment. Mais j'en avais un aujourd'hui qui était génial et il s'entendait bien avec mes amis. Je n'aurais aucune réticence à l'inviter à la maison pour le présenter à mes parents. Ils l'apprécieraient, je le savais. Il était intelligent, amusant, beau, et nous avions les mêmes intérêts.

Les choses étaient parfaites.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Les mystérieux messages apparaîtront dans le prochain chapitre et je peux vous dire qu'Hermione ne va pas du tout apprécier ! Merci de m'avoir lue. Vos commentaires sont également les bienvenus pour celui-ci !

Bises à tous

Volderine

Je fais juste un test parce qu'il me semble qu'il pourrait y avoir des soucis avec les « points machins » sur ce site - De sparky. uk à pm. uk


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

J'ai une fois de plus été gâtée avec vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. J'ai perdu quelques revieweurs, mais j'en retrouve de nouveaux avec plaisir et je remercie grandement **IceQueen38** , **Luna Black1** , **darkcorbeau** , **Zeugma412** , **Amiral Black** , **Marine Demo** , **Orpheana** et **Malicia Malfoy** , d'avoir pris le temps de laisser vos impressions.

RAR non signées : **Rose malfoy** : c'est vrai que la mise en place du réseau est assez complète et détaillée. Ce qui fait, je pense, toute la qualité de cette fic. Au moins c'est pas bâclé ! Les mails arrivent et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. **Ludivine** : la vie d'Hermione va changer du tout au tout, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Merci de ton passage. **EvlynnRogue** : et non ce n'est pas à Drago, Crabe ou Goyle que Hermione va écrire, mais tu penses bien que je ne peux pas dévoiler la suite -_o. Merci pour ta review. **Guest** (anonyme) : un grand merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Voici le chapitre suivant que tu attendais avec impatience. **Lyra** : c'est vrai que l'auteur a pris son temps pour détailler les faits avec précision et c'est aussi ce qui participe à la qualité de cette histoire. L'échange de mails commence avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je te laisse les découvrir et de remercie pour ton commentaire.

Je vois que tout le monde attend l'échange de mails avec impatience. Vous allez voir qu'Hermione sait avoir de l'humour même quand elle est en colère.

Bonne lecture !

Ah, et puis...

 **Excellente année 2018 à toutes celles et ceux qui passeront par là.  
J'espère que vous avez bien profité des fêtes et que vous avez été gâté(e)s  
(dire qu'il va falloir attendre un an pour remettre ça ! lol)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Nous avons commencé à tester le réseau en novembre. Tous les bureaux n'étaient pas pourvus d'ordinateurs mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le mois avançait. Mon équipe et moi avions eu les premiers, bien sûr, pour que nous puissions tester le réseau entre nous, mais Arthur Weasley était le suivant, et il était euphorique quand je lui ai donné son premier tutoriel. Il apprenait vite, bien sûr, comme le font la plupart des apprentis enthousiastes, et bientôt mon compte e-mail a été inondé de messages de "aweasley". Peter avait défini mon nom de compte comme "Sparky", prouvant que son sens de l'humour n'était pas beaucoup plus évolué que celui de Harry et de Ron. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

A la fin de novembre, chaque département du Ministère avait au moins un ordinateur connecté et Arthur a demandé à Peter de commencer à étendre le raccordement à certaines instances extérieures au Ministère avec lesquelles il devait être en contact. Peter a donc été envoyé au Parlement, à Ste Mangouste, à Azkaban, et finalement à Poudlard. Son travail l'éloignait de moi et il me manquait mais, comme il testait chaque installation, il m'envoyait un e-mail pour me dire quand il pensait terminer et m'annoncer qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

C'était au début de décembre, il était à Poudlard depuis une semaine quand j'ai décidé de lui envoyer un e-mail, juste pour qu'il en reçoive un quand il aurait raccordé le collège au réseau.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 9 décembre 2003

Objet : Tu me manques !

Salut !

Je voulais juste te faire savoir à quel point tu me manques. Je promets que je te montrerai à quel point dès que tu seras rentré à la maison ! On pourrait dîner chez moi, d'accord ?

J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt ! :o)

Ce n'est deux jours plus tard que j'ai reçu une réponse. J'ai dû la relire deux fois et, malgré ça, ça n'avait aucun sens.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 11 décembre 2003

Objet : RE: Tu me manques !

Il est déjà assez insupportable que je sois obligé d'utiliser cette machine moldue infernale. Je ne devrais pas en plus être soumis à des messages nauséabonds qui sont clairement destinés à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui que vous soyez -et soyez assurée que la représentation mentale que j'imagine en pensant à qui peut bien se cacher derrière un nom aussi ridicule que «Sparky» est insultante-, permettez-moi de refuser votre invitation à dîner et exprimer mon fervent souhait que ni elle ni les insinuations qui l'accompagnent ne se renouvelleront.

Ah et puis, qu'est-ce que ":o)", je vous prie ?

J'ai lu le message deux fois, puis j'ai revérifié l'adresse et réalisé mon erreur. J'avais simplement tapé l'adresse, plutôt que choisir Peter dans mon carnet d'adresses, et j'avais omis l'initiale de son deuxième prénom. Son adresse était pjm. uk et j'avais écrit à pm. uk. Qui que cela puisse être, je ne le savais pas et je ne voulais pas savoir mais, après avoir fulminé pendant quelques minutes, j'ai décidé de lui répondre, juste pour envoyer à cette personne mal intentionnée ma façon de penser.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 11 décembre 2003

Objet : Les bonnes manières

Cher Monsieur ou Madame,

S'il vous plaît, veuillez bien noter l'objet de ce message. C'est une pratique avec laquelle vous n'êtes apparemment pas familier(ière). Les bonnes manières auraient dicté que vous m'informiez simplement de mon erreur plutôt que de devenir insultant(e). Vous avez raison, mon invitation à dîner ne vous était pas destinée, et je ne suis pas surprise que vous l'ayez réalisé immédiatement. Si votre comportement envers moi est une habitude courante, j'imagine que vous devez recevoir bien peu d'invitations à dîner.

Pour votre information, le nom "Sparky" est une blague que je partage avec mes collègues de bureau et qui est en rapport avec une explosion plutôt malheureuse dont nous avons été victimes récemment. Je ne m'appelle pas "Sparky", ou même ne réponds à ce nom en aucune autre occasion, sauf au sein de mon département. Donc, quelle que soit l'image mentale que vous vous faîtes de moi, elle est indubitablement erronée.

Enfin, et seulement parce que vous me l'avez demandé, ceci :o) est un émoticône. Penché sur le côté, c'est un smiley. Sans doute trouverez-vous celui-ci plus approprié :o(

Vous pouvez être assuré(e) que je ne vous dérangerai plus.

J'ai cliqué sur "envoyer" avant de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments et me suis sentie aussitôt très puérile. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'ai consulté le répertoire des employés du Ministère et parcouru les « M » pour voir qui pouvait être mon imbuvable correspondant. Le seul PM que je connaissais était Peter. Il y avait une Pricilla Mossimer parmi les adresses valides, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un prénommée "Pricilla" puisse être aussi désagréable que la personne qui m'avait écrit. J'ai mis le répertoire de côté. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, après tout.

Le lendemain, j'ai reçu l'e-mail anticipé de Peter, me disant qu'il avait raccordé Poudlard et qu'il avait fait des projets pour nous dont il me parlerait une fois rentré à la maison. J'ai souri, à la fois à l'idée de me retrouver avec lui et en pensant à l'image qui se formait soudain dans mon esprit d'Albus Dumbledore, sa barbe balayée sur une épaule pour la garder à l'écart, tapotant sur son ordinateur tout en suçant un bonbon au citron qu'il aurait laissé tomber sur son clavier.

Le sourire s'estompa quand je vis que le message suivant venait du mystérieux "PM".

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 12 décembre 2003

Objet : RE : Les bonnes manières

Je suis, en fait, plutôt familier des bonnes manières. Cependant, je les utilise de façon sélective et, à mon avis, votre message initial ne justifie pas leur application.

Je suis un «monsieur», pour votre information. Mon instinct me dicte que vous n'en êtes pas un. Les hommes n'écrivent pas avec autant de points d'exclamation tel que vous l'avez fait dans votre premier message -ou avec celui à qui vous étiez en train d'écrire-. Incidemment, avez-vous déjà pris contact avec le chanceux, ou avez-vous continué à infester des étrangers ?

Quant au surnom que vos collègues vous ont donné, je pense toujours que c'est un crime, mais je peux compatir avec vous concernant l'explosion. Moi aussi, je travaille dans un domaine qui consiste à faire face à des explosions de façon assez régulière et déprimante.

Merci pour les informations sur l'émoticône. Les points d'exclamation que vous avez utilisés semblent assez raisonnables en comparaison.

Oooooh ! Cet homme, quel qu'il soit, a fait bouillir mon sang ! Je savais que j'aurais dû juste envoyer ce message dans la poubelle virtuelle et oublier tout ça, mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose en moi qui exige d'avoir le dernier mot et, à voir la teneur de ce dernier échange, je soupçonnais qu'il en était de même pour cet homme. C'était un défi, au début. Rien de plus. Un défi pour voir si je pouvais avoir le dernier mot.

Je cliquais sur "répondre".

-o-o-o-

Peter est rentré à la maison deux jours plus tard et au dîner ce soir-là je lui ai presque demandé qui était PM. Il devait le savoir, bien sûr, ou aurait pu le découvrir en vérifiant ses notes. Je me suis dit que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui demandais pas était que cela n'avait aucune importance. Je n'avais pas vu Peter depuis des semaines, et pourquoi devrais-je gaspiller notre précieux temps où nous étions enfin ensemble à me poser des questions sur un homme insupportablement désagréable dont le chemin avait croisé le mien sur l'autoroute de l'information ? C'était parfaitement logique, mais rétrospectivement, je sais que ce n'était pas la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas posé la question.

La vraie raison est que, en quelques jours seulement, j'avais appris à attendre le courrier électronique quotidien de PM et l'inévitable effusion de sang qui s'ensuivait. En plus d'avoir besoin d'avoir le dernier mot, il y a une partie récessive de moi qui est attirée par le désagrément. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je m'inspire de Pattenrond comme d'un exemple vivant. Pourquoi, alors que je suis entrée dans un magasin regorgeant de toutes sortes d'animaux familiers adorables, était-je repartie avec Pattenrond ? La plupart du temps il est méchant, même avec moi, et pas particulièrement attrayant comme les chats le sont en général. Mais il est terriblement intelligent, et il y a ce regard sur son visage quand je lui parle... C'est comme s'il comprenait chaque mot. Il semble révolté en permanence mais je suis sûr qu'il me comprend.

Donc, j'appréciais l'étranger désagréable mais aussi le fait qu'il était un étranger. J'avais été intriguée par son commentaire sur les explosions, pourtant je ne lui avais pas encore demandé dans quel département il travaillait. J'en voyais plusieurs susceptibles d'être assez régulièrement concernés par des explosions et je passais un certain temps, dans une contemplation agréable, à me demander dans lequel il pourrait être. C'était chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, rien de plus, mais je n'avais aucune envie de déranger Peter avec ça. Si je lui en avais parlé, le mystère aurait été résolu, et une grande partie du plaisir aurait disparu quand je me serais rendue compte que mon homme mystérieux était un comptable dégarni et en surpoids du Département des Affaires Fiscales. Non, à la réflexion, ils ne devaient pas subir beaucoup d'explosions là-haut, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez mes arguments.

Pour le moment, je préférais me contenter d'attendre nos e-mails quotidiens et, petit à petit, nous devenions moins agressifs et apprenions à nous connaître un peu plus.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 22 décembre 2003

Objet : RE : Projets de Noël

Eh bien voilà, le gros projet sur lequel je travaille depuis six mois est presque terminé, donc je vais prendre quelques vacances. Je rentre à la maison pour rendre visite à mes parents et ensuite je vais chez mon petit ami pour quelques jours, où je vais rencontrer ses parents pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux visites va être la plus stressante, mais je soupçonne que je reviendrai avec un enthousiasme renouvelé lorsque je reprendrai mon travail au Ministère. Avez-vous des projets pour Noël ?

Dans votre dernière lettre, vous m'avez demandé si j'étais allée à Poudlard. La réponse est oui, j'y ai été. Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quelle était ma matière préférée. La seule classe que je détestais par-dessus tout était la Divination, je l'ai abandonnée dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. J'ai aimé la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Potions et l'Arithmancie, bien que je n'utilise plus que les sortilèges et l'arithmancie maintenant dans mon environnement professionnel. Je crains d'avoir probablement oublié ce que j'ai appris dans les autres matières. Etes-vous allé à Poudlard ? Ce serait assez drôle de constater soudainement que nous étions des camarades de classe, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que je regarde tous les jours ceux que je croise dans les couloirs et je me demande... est-ce que ça pourrait être lui ? Ou lui ? Vous me direz que je suis bête, mais je parie que vous faites la même chose.

Quant à votre condamnation concernant la politique de défense du Ministre Weasley, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Je trouve que sa politique n'est pas "laxiste" du tout ; elle est simplement plus ciblée que celle de ses prédécesseurs. Oui, il a réduit les effectifs chez les Aurors, mais il a augmenté la quantité de formation qu'ils ont reçue et a redirigé certains des plus prometteurs vers le Département des Mystères. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font là-bas, mais je suppose que cela concerne la collecte d'informations de façon à ce que nous ne soyons pas surpris par une nouvelle guerre. Du moins je l'espère. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis lors de la dernière et je me soucie de ne pas de renouveler l'expérience.

Je vais en rester là. Je dois terminer quelques dossiers avant ce soir pour avoir le temps de préparer mes vacances.

J'espère que vous passerez un joyeux Noël !

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 22 décembre 2003

Objet : RE: Projets de Noël

N'ayant pas rencontré vos parents ni ceux de votre petit ami, je ne peux me hasarder à estimer laquelle des deux visites sera la plus stressante. Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant d'être exempté de ces questions.

Non, je n'ai pas de projets particuliers pour les fêtes. On s'attend à ce que je travaille au moins une partie de la journée à Noël mais, puisque je considère que c'est une fête moldue sur-commercialisée, la pensée ne me dérange pas trop. Un de mes collègues -mon superviseur immédiat, en fait- est l'un de ces grands enfants typiques et agaçants qui utilisent Noël comme une excuse pour tout faire à l'excès. Je vais devoir lui trouver un cadeau quelconque mais, à part ça, je prévois de me soustraire à la frivolité.

Moi aussi je suis allé à Poudlard même si cela fait quelques années que j'en ai fini avec les études. Ma classe préférée était la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et j'avoue que j'ai toujours conservé un grand intérêt pour cette matière depuis lors. Cela a d'ailleurs été étroitement lié à mon activité professionnelle pendant un certain nombre d'années, mais ce temps s'est terminé avec la fin de la guerre et la défaite de Voldemort.

Quant au Ministre Weasley, je vous ai peut-être donné une fausse impression. J'apprécie réellement l'homme, ce qui est plus que je ne peux en dire de ceux qui l'ont précédé, et j'estime qu'il fait du bon travail à bien des égards. Cependant, je pense toujours que la diminution du nombre d'Aurors dont nous disposons sur le terrain est à court terme une erreur. Cela fonctionnera pendant un certain temps, ensuite il y aura de plus en plus de postes supprimés, et bientôt nous aurons une force insuffisante et une population complaisante qui ne réalisera pas combien les Ténèbres sont encore bien présentes. J'ai vu cela se produire avant, je crois que cela peut se reproduire à nouveau.

Puisque vous allez être assez occupée durant les fêtes, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à mon retour. Je ne peux cependant pas me résoudre à inclure le point d'exclamation.

Eh bien, je décelais un certain nombre d'indices dans ce message, mais je ne pouvais pas les entrecroiser pour leur donner du sens. Très peu de départements seraient ouverts à Noël. Oui, c'était une fête moldue, mais il y avait beaucoup de nés moldus au Ministère et bon nombre de sorciers avaient adopté les aspects les plus commerciaux de la journée. A l'exception de quelques Aurors, le Ministère serait quasiment vide ce jour-là. Peut-être était-il Auror... ? Ce qui expliquerait son habitude des explosions et ses préoccupations concernant la réduction des effectifs du département. Mais le chef de ce département était aussi loin d'être un enfant de cœur qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. Non, ça ne correspondait pas vraiment, tout compte fait.

J'ai mis de nouveau mes rêveries de côté. Le mystère était amusant. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir...

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi et vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour le suivant. Encore une fois, excellente année à tous !

Bises

Volderine


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

Vous êtes adorables et m'avez encore gâtée par vos nombreux commentaires. Un énorme merci à **EvelynnRogue** , **Perhentian** (bienvenue !), **Marine Demo** , **Manon** , **Zeugma412** , **IceQueen38** , **Eloïse** , **Luna Black1** , **Guest** (anonyme), **Malicia Malfoy** , **Lyra** , **Allersia** (bienvenue à toi aussi !), **Amariline** , **Orpheana** , **Ludivine** , **Amiral Black** et **Darvah** (bienvenue également !).

Par contre, je ne vais avoir le temps de vous répondre individuellement ce week-end. Je pars dans quelques minutes et ne serai de retour que demain soir assez tard. Alors plutôt que de vous laisser attendre jusqu'à lundi ou mardi, je préfère publier la suite maintenant et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce 4ème chapitre. Il est moins drôle que le précédent (ou que ceux à venir -_o), mais je l'aime bien quand même. J'espère que vous aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Noël venait de passer et Peter et moi avons survécu à la rencontre de nos parents respectifs. En fait, les visites se sont bien déroulées, même si je n'aurais pas voulu que l'une d'elles s'éternise davantage. Quand nous sommes revenus, la bénédiction parentale semblait nous avoir donné la permission de reconsidérer notre relation à un niveau supérieur, ce qui signifiait que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre que Pattenrond pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi la plupart des matins. Si, de temps en temps, j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'avec Peter nous n'échangions que des propos se rapportant au travail, j'étais capable de mettre ça de côté quand je parcourais ma liste des points importants :

Intelligent : ok  
Attrayant : ok  
Entente avec amis et parents : ok

En plus de ces critères, il ne semblait pas non plus être dérangé que je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées avec une plume à la main, ou a cogiter penchée sur un livre, ou que je ne sois pas une femme de ménage obsessionnelle qui lave systématiquement son verre chaque fois qu'elle a terminé de boire. Non, je pouvais être moi-même avec Peter, et il semblait m'aimer malgré mes défauts. C'était confortable.

-o-o-o-

C'est probablement à la fin de janvier que j'ai commencé à me sentir un peu coupable de ne pas avoir mentionné mon mystérieux correspondant à Peter. PM et moi avions continué à nous écrire tous les jours -du moins ceux travaillés-, et maintenant je lui disais des choses que je n'avais dites à personne d'autre. Des choses stupides, la plupart du temps, et souvent il se moquait de moi, mais c'était exactement le genre de sujets que Peter et moi n'avions jamais abordés.

D'une certaine manière, ça me donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre souffle de romance entre PM et moi. Il avait connu l'existence de Peter dès la première lettre, bien sûr, et n'a même jamais fait d'allusions inappropriées. Plus encore, il y avait une intimité entre nous que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. C'était une complicité étrange, construite sur des bribes personnelles apparemment sans signification qui, quand elles étaient reliées entre elles et placées dans leur contexte, n'étaient pas dénuées de sens du tout. Je savais qu'il avait apprécié les vacances sur la côte quand il était enfant et qu'il avait horreur du brocoli sous toutes ses formes. Il savait que j'avais une faiblesse secrète pour la crème glacée au chocolat avec des pépites et prenais de longs bains après une journée particulièrement stressante.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 22 janvier 2004

Objet : Le magicien d'Oz

Avez-vous vu le film moldu "Le Magicien d'Oz ?" Je suis d'origine moldue et je le regardais chaque année lorsque j'étais enfant, mais j'ai toujours été terrifiée par la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest avec ses griffes, son caquètement et sa bande de singes volants. Ma mère avait l'habitude de me tenir la main tout au long du film. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était diffusé la nuit dernière, j'en ai regardé une partie et j'ai ri. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu penser un jour que les sorcières étaient vraiment comme ça. Inutile de dire que je n'ai plus peur, aujourd'hui. Si les singes volants viennent s'en prendre à moi, j'ai l'intention de transformer chacun d'entre eux en souris et de les donner en nourriture à mon chat.

En parlant de mon chat, avez-vous des animaux domestiques ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous le demander.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 23 janvier 2004

Objet : RE: Le magicien d'Oz

Non, je n'ai pas vu "Le Magicien d'Oz". J'ai été élevé dans une famille sorcière et nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller au cinéma pour voir des images bouger. Cependant, j'ai entendu parler du film et me souviens vaguement d'avoir appris dans l'Histoire de la Magie qu'il contient un certain nombre d'inexactitudes grossières au sujet des sorcières et des sorciers. Cela dit, la «méchante sorcière de l'Ouest» dont vous parlez ressemble étrangement à l'une de mes collègues, alors peut-être que le film n'est pas aussi tiré par les cheveux que vous voudriez le penser. A propos, je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez un plan d'urgence au cas où des singes volants se matérialiseraient soudainement.

Et non, je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie. Les quelques chats que je fréquente régulièrement n'ont rien fait pour me convaincre que l'acquisition de l'un d'eux serait une expérience agréable. Sans vouloir vous choquer, je serais plus enclin à les donner en nourrir aux singes, plutôt que l'inverse.

Nous avons continué sur cette voie, échangeant des bribes de nos vies et, finalement, je ne pouvais plus prétendre que l'homme mystérieux n'avait pas d'importance. Je ressentais un frisson de plaisir chaque fois que son adresse apparaissait dans ma boîte de réception, et j'ai souvent souri tout au long de ses messages. Certains jours, nous correspondions cinq ou six fois, et je me suis retrouvée en train de me précipiter du laboratoire à mon bureau presque toutes les heures, juste pour voir si j'avais un courrier. Non, il était impossible de prétendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais je me déchargeais de toute culpabilité et me convainquais que tout ça était bien innocent et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en parler à Peter.

Au bureau, nous étions finalement libérés du projet informatique et tout le monde, sauf Peter, consacrait maintenant son énergie à d'autres sujets. Bryce et Amy travaillaient dur pour développer un nouveau type d'encre qui pouvait être ensorcelée de sorte qu'elle ne soit visible que par certains destinataires désignés, et Joyce et moi travaillions à modifier un sort d'invisibilité compliqué pour que sorciers et sorcières de capacité moyenne soient capables de l'utiliser. Ce sont les genres de projets pour lesquels notre département a été créé, mais après les efforts massifs pour mettre le Ministère en réseau, ils me semblaient un peu ennuyeux, et j'ai constaté que je n'appréciais pas mon travail autant que jadis.

Nous étions à la mi-avril, j'étais en proie à ce marasme professionnel lorsque j'ai reçu un hibou du professeur Dumbledore. Apparemment, il faisait partie des sorciers qui n'avaient pas compris la commodité du courrier électronique. D'une certaine manière, je n'en étais pas été surprise.

 _Ma Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Ce n'est pas encore rendu publique mais le professeur Flitwick m'a fait savoir qu'il prendrait sa retraite à la fin de cette année._

 _Je m'adresse à vous dans l'espoir que vous pourriez porter un intérêt à son poste laissé vacant après son départ. Je sais que vous vous êtes fait un nom au Ministère de la Magie et je comprendrais certainement que vous préfériez y rester._

 _S'il vous plaît, donnez-vous le temps de la réflexion à la proposition d'enseigner les sortilèges et, si vous êtes intéressée, j'aimerais que vous nous rendiez visite ici à Poudlard afin que nous puissions en discuter davantage._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur de l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Je lus deux fois le parchemin et réalisais alors que mes mains tremblaient légèrement ; je le posais sur mon bureau. Un professeur... ! Un professeur à Poudlard ! Je n'avais même jamais pensé à une telle éventualité, en partie parce qu'il me semblait que les enseignants là-bas y seraient pour toujours. Même le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été tenu pendant des années par le professeur Callahan, un ancien Auror qui avait pris ses fonctions juste après la fin de la guerre.

Mais enseigner les sortilèges à Poudlard...

Eh bien, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder à cette pensée pendant un moment, m'imaginant dans _ma_ bibliothèque bien-aimée encore une fois, observant les jeunes première année se concentrer et feuilleter les pages des grimoires comme je l'avais fait moi-même. Je repensais au château, ce mastodonte royal et majestueux de pierres anciennes avec ses fantômes, ses portraits et ses escaliers mouvants. Je réalisais que, bien que j'en sois partie depuis des années, il y avait une partie sentimentale de moi qui pensait encore à Poudlard comme si c'était ma propre maison.

Mais…

La liste des "mais" était vraiment très longue. Mon travail, pour commencer. Le Ministre m'avait permis de créer mon propre département. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment m'en éloigner ? Et puis il y avait mon personnel ; des collaborateurs que j'avais embauchés et avec qui j'avais travaillé pendant des années. Et bien sûr, Peter. J'étais amoureuse de Peter, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces points étaient de bonnes raisons de rester. Harry et Ron aussi, même si je ne les voyais pas souvent. Mais j'avais des amis à Londres - des gens de mon âge.

Poudlard était un monde à part. Il n'y avait pas de fantaisie, je me retrouverais juste là, avec seulement les enseignants -ces mêmes enseignants qui semblaient apparemment être là pour toujours- et les étudiants, qui évidemment ne pouvaient pas devenir mes amis, malgré toute l'affection que je pourrais leur porter.

J'étais décidée à contacter le professeur Dumbledore et décliner son offre puis, une heure plus tard, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai préféré accepter l'entrevue qu'il me proposait. Ça s'est passé comme ça toute la journée, et je suis restée distraite jusqu'à ce que Bryce me jette enfin hors du labo. « Sors d'ici, Sparky, tu te comportes comme une menace, aujourd'hui », avait-il plaisanté.

Il avait raison. J'enchaînais les erreurs idiotes. Je suis allée me réfugier dans mon bureau et, sur un coup de tête, j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail et cherché une opinion impartiale.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 9 avril 2004

Objet : J'ai besoin de conseils...

J'ai besoin de conseils et je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser. Il m'est même difficile de me tourner vers vous, du moins sans renoncer à cet anonymat que nous avons tacitement accepté, mais je vais essayer parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une opinion impartiale.

Fondamentalement, la situation est la suivante : actuellement, j'occupe un bon poste. C'est particulièrement inespéré compte tenu de mon âge et de mon expérience, et je pense que ma carrière au sein du Ministère est prometteuse. Mais j'ai reçu une autre offre d'emploi qui est vraiment tentante pour beaucoup de raisons, seulement la plupart sont sentimentales plutôt que pratiques. Cela me ramènerait dans un lieu dont je me souviens très affectueusement et, même si j'apprécie ma situation ici au Ministère, je ne regarde vraiment pas l'endroit avec tendresse. Ce n'est qu'un emploi. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrais-je seulement envisager de quitter Londres ? Cela signifierait laisser beaucoup d'amis derrière moi, y compris mon petit ami. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas lui demander son avis. Je sais qu'il serait malheureux d'apprendre que j'ai pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser alors je vais m'arrêter là. J'apprécierais votre conseil, si vous accepter de me donner votre avis.

Ce fut un peu plus d'une heure après que j'ai reçu une réponse.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 9 avril 2004

Objet : RE: J'ai besoin de conseils...

Hmmm. Sentiment vs pratique..., et c'est à moi que vous posez la question ?

Normalement, j'évite le sentiment à tout prix -un fait qui ne vous aura pas échappé-. Cependant, votre lettre m'a forcé à reconnaître que j'ai pris la décision de rester dans ma position actuelle elle-même basée sur le sentiment.

Il y a plusieurs années -à la fin de la guerre, pour être précis- les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais pris mes fonctions ont cessé d'exister et j'étais, pour la première fois depuis des années, libre d'aller faire autre chose. Si vous pardonnez mon impudeur, je suis qualifié pour un certain nombre de postes qui seraient plus lucratifs et plus en vue que celui que j'occupe actuellement. Cependant, j'ai décidé de rester là où je suis, non pas parce que je suis le plus compétent dans mon domaine, mais parce que pendant une période de ma vie où je n'avais nulle part où aller, des gens m'ont accueilli, soutenu et toléré alors que mon comportement lui-même était intolérable. En bref, ils sont devenus comme une famille, si vous me pardonnez ce moment de sentimentalité nauséabonde. Comme je n'ai personne d'autre, c'est là que j'ai choisi de rester.

Cependant, nos situations sont différentes. Vous avez des amis et de la famille à Londres, et il semble que vous les laisseriez derrière vous si vous acceptiez cette nouvelle opportunité. Cela revient à des priorités personnelles et c'est quelque chose que vous seule pouvez décider. Je vous conseille d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur le nouveau poste, puis de prendre votre décision en conséquence.

Je doute vous avoir été d'une grande aide mais je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre réflexion.

J'ai lu le message, et c'est alors que j'ai su.

Je savais, mais ne voulais l'admettre. Je m'étais trituré les méninges et essayé d'enfouir l'information profondément dans mon subconscient où tout était pourtant clair depuis le début. Mon esprit logique avait formé une image mentale très nette de mon mystérieux correspondant. C'est drôle comme on peut réussir à faire cela en se basant uniquement sur des lettres. J'imaginais un homme un peu plus âgé que moi. Un bureaucrate sans visage attaché à un poste du Ministère. J'avais commencé par cette supposition -que cet homme travaillait quelque part à proximité- et cela avait coloré notre correspondance, influençant la façon dont je lisais chaque message et interprétais chaque «indice» de l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu. Mais il était difficile pour moi de concilier mentalement le bureaucrate avec l'image d'un homme orphelin de la vie, n'ayant nulle part où aller, faisant de son département ministériel sa «famille». C'était possible, je suppose, mais cela m'avait semblé improbable.

Je réalisais alors que le ton de son message avait suggéré que lui et moi étions dans des endroits différents, ne travaillant pas du tout dans le même bâtiment. "Vous avez des amis et de la famille là-bas..." avait-il dit. "C'est là que j'ai choisi de rester...". Rien dans le message ne m'avait définitivement découragée, mais une alarme avait été déclenchée, et tout à coup les indices qu'il m'avait donnés devenaient parfaitement compréhensibles.

En relisant le message, la voix que je lui avais attribuée mentalement semblait tout à coup différente, mais familière. C'était une voix que j'avais connue sinistre, elle m'avait traitée de fille stupide, avait été cruelle avec moi et pire encore avec mes amis. La voix dans ma tête était aussi basse et soyeuse que jamais mais, maintenant, au lieu de paraître sinistre, elle me semblait intime et confessionnelle, m'apaisant comme une caresse. Le bureaucrate sans visage de mon imagination cédait peu à peu la place à un homme tourmenté à la peau cireuse, aux joues décharnées, et aux yeux noirs scintillants. Cela aurait dû être effrayant étant donné mes expériences passées avec lui, mais les mois de notre correspondance m'avaient permis d'apprendre à le connaître et, au lieu d'en avoir peur, je ressentais les prémices de la sympathie... et de quelque chose d'autre.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible. Assurément, personne ne devrait avoir à affronter autant de réalités dans une journée de travail par ailleurs normale. Il était tout simplement inconcevable que j'aie des... _sentiments_ pour... _Severus Rogue_ , mon maître des potions autrefois méprisé.

Maître des potions : PM ( _Ndt : "potions master", en anglais, vous l'aurez compris !)_

Merde.

J'avais vraiment été une idiote. J'avais reçu le premier message de PM le jour avant que j'apprenne que Poudlard avait été connecté au réseau. Comment était-il possible que je n'ai jamais pensé que mon correspondant électronique pouvait être à Poudlard ? Ou avais-je simplement refusé de me l'avouer ?

Plus précisément, maintenant que j'avais eu cette révélation extrêmement inconfortable, qu'allais-je faire à ce sujet ?

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 9 avril 2004

Objet : Merci

Merci pour votre réponse. Elle est bien plus éclairante que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai l'intention de suivre votre conseil et j'ai déjà pris des dispositions pour rencontrer l'homme qui m'a proposé le poste, demain. Je vous ferai savoir quelle sera ma décision, bien sûr, mais à cet instant, je penche plutôt pour le sentiment.

J'ai envoyé le message suivre son chemin et ai ensuite tourné mon esprit vers le prochain problème. J'avais pris un jour de congé pour rencontrer Dumbledore, donc j'allais devoir le dire à Peter. Je n'attendais rien de bon de notre conversation.

Cette nuit-là, nous avons dîné ensemble chez moi. C'était pratiquement devenu notre «chez nous» compte tenu du temps qu'y passait Peter. Il m'a fallu attendre le dessert pour me détendre un peu, puis j'ai finalement abordé le sujet en prenant soin de paraître aussi décontractée que possible.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou d'Albus Dumbledore aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ? Il a un problème avec les ordinateurs ?

J'ai souri à cette remarque.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il n'a rien dit à ce sujet mais je doute qu'il s'en serve assez pour le savoir.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Je ne peux pas apprendre à un vieux chien à faire de nouveaux tours, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait d'être comparé à un "vieux chien".

Je ris à cette pensée.

\- Eh bien, je ne le ferais sûrement pas si je l'avais en face de moi, acquiesça Peter. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Hum, il veut me proposer un emploi.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un compliment, quel genre d'emploi ?

\- Les Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick prend sa retraite.

\- Wow, difficile d'imaginer Poudlard sans lui, il est là depuis toujours ! s'exclama Peter. Alors, tu t'en es débarrassée facilement ?

\- Euh, non. En fait, je vais le voir demain pour en savoir plus.

Peter me regarda fixement et posa sa glace.

\- Je suppose que tu plaisantes.

J'ai levé un sourcil vers lui.

\- Non, dis-je lentement. Je ne plaisante pas du tout... Ca sonne comme si je plaisantais ?

\- Hermione.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et, pendant une seconde je me suis retenue de le gifler. J'étais livide et je savais très bien pourquoi. Oui, Peter était un connard condescendant. Pour lui, il n'était même pas question d'y penser, un peu comme je l'avais fait moi-même quand j'ai reçu la chouette de Dumbledore pour la première fois. M'enfouir à Poudlard serait un suicide professionnel, j'en étais consciente. Mais c'était ma décision et, depuis quelques temps, j'en prenais de moins en moins par moi-même. Soudainement, je me sentais étouffée par le fait que la brosse à dents de Peter était dans ma salle de bains et que ses robes de rechange étaient dans mon placard. Quand, exactement, était-ce arrivé ? Avions-nous réellement décidé quelque chose, ou cela s'était passé si progressivement que nous avons tous deux supposé que c'était la direction dans laquelle nous devions aller ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me semblait pas du tout naturel.

Je me décidais à prendre la parole d'un ton mordant.

\- Peter, s'il te plaît, ne me parles pas comme si j'étais une enfant incapable de prendre mes propres décisions. Je vais simplement me renseigner sur l'offre du Directeur et une fois que j'aurai tous les détails, je ferai mon choix.

\- Tu vas accepter, dit-il d'un ton cassant. Et moi, est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

\- J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais que je choisisse ce qui me rendrait la plus heureuse.

Ok, c'était un coup bas, mais il l'avait cherché.

\- Pas quand ça veut dire déménager en Ecosse, ou n'avais-tu pas pensé à ça ?

\- Non, Peter, répondis-je sur le même ton. Tu sembles être convaincu que je suis tout à coup devenue complètement idiote, mais j'ai réussi à me rappeler que Poudlard est situé en Ecosse. Toi, par contre, tu sembles oublier que nous sommes des sorciers. Tu pourrais transplaner à Pré-au-Lard en cinq secondes et tu réagis comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses le trajet à pieds.

\- Allons, Hermione, tu ne peux pas vraiment croire que les choses resteront en l'état. N'as-tu jamais réfléchi au fait que pas un seul membre de l'équipe de Poudlard ne soit marié ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une raison ? J'y ai passé une semaine en novembre et j'ai cru mourir d'ennui. Le plus jeune résident qui ne fait pas partie des étudiants est Rogue, et tu n'as certainement pas envie de traîner avec lui.

Bon, c'était un tir bien ciblé, même si Peter n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Je n'allais pas l'admettre, bien sûr. Faire cela, c'est avouer..., eh bien, tout ! Et j'avais assez de mal à digérer "tout" moi-même. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen d'expliquer correctement à Peter que Rogue était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle j'allais à Poudlard le lendemain. Je voulais en savoir plus sur le poste, mais je voulais aussi savoir si la facilité avec laquelle Rogue et moi communiquions par e-mail depuis des mois se traduirait par une conversation aussi évidente en face-à-face.

\- Peter, c'est ridicule de s'inquiéter à ce sujet pour l'instant. Je n'ai même pas encore rencontré le professeur Dumbledore.

J'essayais de paraître calme, mais apparemment ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ! s'est-il emporté. Quitter le Ministère pour Poudlard serait la plus grande erreur de ta vie, tu serais vraiment une imbécile de même l'envisager.

Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne devait tout simplement pas me dire, et me traiter "d'imbécile" fait définitivement partie de cette catégorie. Peter ne le savait pas, bien sûr, parce que Peter ne me connaissait pas du tout, et soudain, c'était parfaitement clair. J'étais tellement en colère que c'était vraiment difficile de formuler des mots et, quand j'ai repris la parole, c'était d'une voix à peine plus basse qu'un murmure.

\- Tu viens de me traiter d'imbécile ?

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Hermione. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas une imbécile, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas m'imaginer que tu consacres le reste de ta vie à ça.

\- Peter, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, dis-je lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

J'ai désigné l'appartement d'un geste ample de la main.

\- Tout..., nous...

\- Tu es en train de rompre avec moi, Hermione c'est...

Il s'interrompit juste à temps. Apparemment, il avait retenu la leçon sur les mots à éviter, mais le sous-entendu était parfaitement clair. Maintenant, j'étais à la fois une imbécile et une folle.

\- Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose, Peter. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelles sont mes vacances préférées ? Qu'est-ce que ma mère me prépare toujours pour dîner chaque année le jour de mon anniversaire ? Comment est-ce que je me suis cassé le bras quand j'avais sept ans ?

Peter avait l'air d'être prêt à me sauter dessus et m'emmener de force à Ste Mangouste.

\- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tout ça.

\- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir, répondis-je tristement. Tout ce dont nous parlons, ce sont des ordinateurs, du travail et..., eh bien, c'est à peu près tout.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un intérêt commun, Hermione. La plupart des couples pensent que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas assez pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois réellement sérieuse.

Il avait l'air abasourdi et un peu en colère, mais pas, pensais-je, terriblement navré. Je ne me sentais pas vexée le moins du monde, et cela, plus que tout, me disait que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

\- Je suis sérieuse, dis-je. Je pense que tu devrais y aller maintenant.

Son visage devint plutôt désagréable à cet instant.

\- Qu'en est-il du travail ?

\- Eh bien quoi, le travail ?

\- Tu es mon chef, est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus de boulot ?

J'étais stupéfaite. Outrée. Pensait-il vraiment que je le licencierais... ?

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses me suggérer une telle chose. Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire ça ?

\- Apparemment non, fit-il d'un ton sec. Apparemment, je ne te connais pas du tout.

Il commença alors à rassembler ses affaires, se déplaçant de manière erratique à travers l'appartement et attrapant un objet après l'autre. Puis finalement, repartant sans dire un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je me suis assise sur le canapé pendant quelques instants, laissant le silence de l'appartement me vider l'esprit. J'ai repéré une rose dans un vase ; Peter me l'avait offerte deux jours auparavant. Elle semblait un peu fanée maintenant, ce qui semblait tout à fait approprié vu les circonstances. Et pourtant, il manquait encore quelque chose... J'attrapais ma baguette et, une seconde plus tard, la rose était toute tachée de noir.

Là. C'était mieux.

Je souriais un peu à ma propre bêtise, puis je suis allée prendre un bain, décidant que la journée avait été plus que suffisamment stressante pour que ce soit justifié. Alors que je m'enfouissais sous la mousse, tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était combien j'étais ravie d'aller à Poudlard le lendemain.

* * *

Je n'ose pas commenter le chapitre suivant, comme je le fais généralement. Il est…, non, vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine !

Bises

Volderine


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je commence par remercier **darkcorbeau** , **Ludivine** , **IceQueen38** , **Luna Black1** , **Lyra** , **Manon** , **Marine Demo** , **Rose Malfoy** , **Zeugma412** , **Marion Snape75** , **EvelynnRogue** , **Amiral Black** , **Guest** (anonyme), **Orpheana** , **Eloïse** , **Malicia Malfoy** et **Rose** d'avoir pris le temps de laisser vos impressions.

RAR non signées : **Ludivine** : je pense que si Hermione ne souffre pas trop de sa rupture avec Peter, c'est qu'elle a pris conscience que ce n'était pas le bon. Par contre, je ne te dirai pas si elle choisit Poudlard… ou pas ! Je préfère te laisser découvrir la réponse au fil de ta lecture -_o. Merci pour ta review ! **Lyra** : c'est vrai que j'avais peur que le premier mail en dévoile un peu trop sur le mystérieux correspondant. Qui d'autre que Rogue pouvait tenir un tel discours face à une inconnue ? lol. Merci pour ton commentaire. **Manon** : de rien, chère Manon. Voici la suite que tu attends avec impatience à chaque fois. Ton enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir à voir. Merci pour ton passage ! **Rose Malfoy** : ah, les fameux points d'exclamation ! C'est vrai que c'est un truc typiquement féminin (enfin je suppose), mais moi je les adore ! Quant aux mails, effectivement je pense aussi qu'ils ont quelque chose de naturel et de touchant. C'est sûrement la seule chose qui pouvait engager une correspondance avec un rustre tel que Rogue, lol. Merci pour ta review ! **EvelynnRogue** : je partage ton avis, on se demande ce que faisaient Hermione et Peter ensemble. Maintenant la voie est libre ! (mais je n'en dirai pas plus). Merci pour ton commentaire. **Guest** (anonyme) : pas d'inquiétude, je continue et te remercie pour ta review. **Eloïse** : c'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir Hermione envoyer tout promener mais ça donne effectivement une suite intéressante (je dirai même géniale -et subtile-), pour les chapitres à venir. Merci pour ton passage. **Rose** : tout comme toi, j'ai apprécié le côté presque _candide_ de cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Ce cinquième chapitre est l'avant dernier. Il nous ramène au cœur de Poudlard et rapproche Hermione de son destin ! Mais je ne dévoilerai rien, vous pensez bien. Je vous laisse le découvrir…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Je dormais mieux que je ne l'aurais probablement dû vu les circonstances. Mes rêves n'avaient rien eu à voir avec ma dispute impliquant Peter, mais avec mon ancien professeur de potions, qui semblait se métamorphoser entre son propre ricanement et le _sans visage_ : l'homme que j'avais conjuré dans mon imagination durant les mois de notre correspondance. Il me semblait toujours impossible que les deux puissent être une seule et même personne mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas quitter Poudlard sans le savoir.

Je m'habillais avec soin, à la fois parce que c'était un entretien d'embauche et parce que j'espérais voir le fameux PM ce jour-là et que je voulais être à mon avantage - Et oui, je pensais encore à lui comme PM la moitié du temps, plutôt que comme l'homme bien réel auquel je m'attendais. Donc, j'ai pris le temps d'arranger mes cheveux, je les ai apprivoisés et longuement brossés plutôt que les relever en chignon, et ai choisi une mes plus belles robes de travail. Je n'étais pas complètement satisfaite de ce que je voyais dans le miroir mais je ne le suis jamais, de toute façon. Finalement, j'ai décidé que j'avais l'air aussi présentable que je pouvais l'être.

Je transplanais à Pré-au-Lard et me dirigeais vers l'école, ressentant un frisson en franchissant la grille et le château emplit soudain mon champ de vision, dominant les sommets avec son étrange mélange de solidité et de grâce. A ce moment-là, je ne pensais pas à Rogue, à un emploi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, sauf à quel point j'aimais Poudlard et à quel point je m'y sentais encore chez moi. Je m'arrêtais un moment, juste pour l'accueillir, et un chagrin vieux d'un an ressurgit quand j'aperçus la vieille cabane d'Hagrid, parti à cette époque, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je me demandais brièvement si quelqu'un vivait là maintenant, puis je me suis secouée et suis passée à autre chose. J'avais un rendez-vous, après tout, et ça ne servirait à rien de faire attendre le directeur.

Le château était calme quand je traversais l'immense hall d'entrée ; je devinais les élèves en plein cours. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore, me sentant bête alors que je prononçais le mot de passe qu'il m'avait donné : « vaches laitières ».

\- Miss Granger. Dumbledore vint m'accueillir à la porte avec un sourire chaleureux et un baiser plutôt _poilu_ sur la joue. C'est merveilleux de vous revoir !

\- C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Monsieur, dis-je en prenant le siège qu'il m'offrait. J'ai été très surprise de recevoir un hibou de votre part.

\- Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai été agréablement surpris par votre rapidité à me répondre, dit-il avec un sourire. Je n'osais pas espérer que vous soyez intéressée mais vous êtes mon premier choix pour le poste et j'ai pensé que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Vous voulez dire..., enfin je suis la seule à être reçue ? ai-je demandé avec surprise. Suis-je vraiment la seule personne à qui vous accordez autant de considération ?

\- Le poste est à vous si vous le souhaitez, dit-il simplement. J'ai organisé cette entrevue pour répondre à vos questions, si vous en avez, et j'aimerais que vous rencontriez le professeur Flitwick durant son temps libre après le déjeuner pour qu'il puisse évoquer les cours eux-mêmes.

\- Oh !

J'avais l'air idiot, je sais, mais j'étais étonnée que Dumbledore m'accorde une telle confiance même après tout ce temps. Le directeur gloussa.

\- Vous étiez une étudiante mémorable, Miss Granger, comme vous le savez sans doute, et j'ai suivi votre ascension après votre départ. Je ne doute pas que vous seriez un atout formidable pour notre collège.

Il était impossible de ne pas être extrêmement flattée et, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore et moi discutions, je réalisais à quel point le poste lui-même me convenait vraiment. Le salaire ne serait pas aussi élevé que celui que je gagnais actuellement, mais je n'aurais pas non plus les frais d'entretien d'un appartement. Je n'aurais pas les responsabilités du professeur Flitwick en tant que directeur de maison, donc, tout ce dont je devrais me préoccuper au début était de préparer mes cours.

Plus nous parlions, plus j'étais enthousiaste et, avant que je m'en rende compte, il était temps pour nous d'aller déjeuner. J'avais mobilisé le directeur pendant deux heures.

J'avais été tellement absorbée par la discussion au sujet du poste que j'avais temporairement oublié de penser à Rogue mais, dès l'instant où le professeur Dumbledore avait mentionné le déjeuner, j'ai réalisé que cette rencontre allait se produire dans quelques minutes et me sentis aussitôt ridiculement nerveuse. Nous nous sommes rendus ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle, j'étais sûre que mon cœur battait assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende dans le château. Ma quasi-hyperventilation n'échappait sans doute pas à l'attention du directeur mais, même un homme aussi connu pour son omniscience qu'Albus Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu deviner la raison pour laquelle j'étais si anxieuse.

Cependant, il me fit un sourire rassurant en m'escortant à travers les portes de la Grande Salle, puis jusqu'à la table des enseignants.

\- Tout le monde sera ravi de vous revoir, a t-il déclaré.

\- Je suis impatiente d'y être, ai-je murmuré, mes yeux cherchant déjà une silhouette sombre et imposante.

Il n'était pas là.

Il n'était pas là et je m'affaissais à la fois de soulagement et de déception mais mes nerfs se calmèrent quelque peu tandis que je saluais mes anciens professeurs qui tous me recevaient avec enthousiasme. Le professeur McGonagall a insisté pour que je prenne place à côté d'elle et nous étions en pleine conversation lorsque j'ai entendu Dumbledore demander où était le professeur Rogue. A cet instant, je crains de ne pas avoir très bien dissimulé mon intérêt pour la réponse, qui me vint de Madame Pomfresh.

\- Il y a eu un accident dans les cachots ce matin, dit-elle avec un soupir. Un autre chaudron a explosé, j'ai trois Poufsouffle à l'infirmerie et je suppose que Severus est en train de réparer les dégâts.

\- Tout ça en une seule journée de travail, soupira Dumbledore avec philosophie. J'espère que les élèves n'ont subi aucun dommage ?

\- Non, le rassura l'infirmière. Ils iront beaucoup mieux d'ici ce soir.

Ensuite, nous sommes tous revenus à notre repas et à nos conversations et j'en oubliais momentanément mon absolue nécessité de voir le professeur Rogue.

Mais mon soulagement initial s'estompait et la déception avait repris le dessus. Je me suis dit qu'il était tout simplement impossible que je parte de Poudlard sans le voir. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a semblé passablement mystifié quand je me suis excusée de devoir m'absenter avant la fin du repas et lui ai dit que je voulais faire une promenade solitaire. « Juste pour revivre de vieux souvenirs », avais-je argumenté.

\- Certainement, ma chère. Repassez me voir à votre retour, nous reprendrons notre discussion.

Il m'a lancé un léger froncement de sourcils et je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir posé de questions. J'aurais été mal à l'aise de devoir y répondre.

J'ai pratiquement couru depuis la Grande Salle. Je ne savais pas si Rogue avait un cours après le déjeuner, mais je voulais passer quelques minutes avec lui avant que les étudiants ne viennent envahir sa salle de classe. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots et restais un moment derrière la porte. Ma main tremblait alors que je la pressais sur la poignée.

Il était occupé à réparer les dégâts sur le sol et les tables et pointait sa baguette au plafond, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il jetait un sortilège de nettoyage après l'autre. Mes jours d'école me revinrent et je ressentais une vague de sympathie envers l'élève qui avait causé l'incident.

Il m'aperçut à la périphérie de son champ de vision et arrêta aussitôt ce qu'il faisait. Etait-il possible que son air renfrogné s'approfondisse encore davantage lorsqu'il m'observa ? Ce fut le cas. Ce n'était pas un début très prometteur.

Il avait l'air différent. Mieux que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu à la fin d'une guerre qui avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde ; et peut-être plus difficile encore pour Severus Rogue. Depuis lors, il avait pris du poids et ses pommettes n'étaient plus aussi creuses qu'elles l'avaient été, bien que je voyais quelques rides sur son visage que je ne me rappelais pas avoir vues auparavant. Il y avait aussi le reflet de quelques mèches argentées dans ses cheveux mais ils étaient plus propres que dans mon souvenir ; sur lui le gris avait un effet adoucissant en comparaison de leur ancienne teinte noire qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage. Il semblait prendre soin de lui-même. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air "plaisant", mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé et plus vif que lorsque j'étais scolarisée.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dis-je.

\- Miss Granger. Sa voix était froide, formelle, ne trahissant pas le moindre soupçon de surprise. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour. Un regard de profond scepticisme suivit cette déclaration. J'ai déjeuné avec le personnel et vous n'étiez pas là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond.

\- Évidemment pas.

\- Une autre explosion ? Je risquais un sourire, malgré le fait que j'avais l'impression de m'adresser à une gargouille de pierre.

Il n'a pas pris la peine de répondre.

\- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai du mal à croire que ma compagnie vous a manquée à tel point de vous veniez me chercher jusqu'ici. J'ai peu de temps et encore beaucoup à faire. Mais est-ce la véritable raison de votre visite ?

\- Je suis venue à Poudlard pour discuter de la possibilité de reprendre le poste de sortilège quand le professeur Flitwick prendra sa retraite, dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ce fut la première vraie réaction que j'avais provoquée et je devinais qu'il ignorait que le professeur Dumbledore avait arrangé un entretien ce jour-là.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela puisse vous convenir. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un avenir prometteur au Ministère.

\- Je suppose, lui ai-je répondu. Mais je ressens un... _attachement_ sentimental envers Poudlard. Un... _ami_ m'a encouragée à rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore et à en apprendre un peu plus avant de prendre une décision.

En tant qu'écolière, j'aurais sûrement raté le léger raidissement de sa posture et l'imperceptible étrécissement de ses yeux. A l'époque, j'étais inconsciente de telles subtilités et bien plus sensible aux gestes grandiloquents. C'est, je pense, l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai jamais compris Severus Rogue ; un homme dont les réactions étaient souvent aussi subtiles que les modifications qu'il apportait aux potions délicates qu'il préparait avec une grande habileté. Il m'a appris d'un simple coup d'œil à faire la différence entre une potion à laquelle un ingrédient venait d'être ajouté et une autre dans laquelle il avait été omis. Il pouvait dire depuis l'autre bout de la pièce si un chaudron était sur le point de frôler l'ébullition ou si un autre menaçait son plafond. Sa vie imitait son art, qui était d'une précision tranquille et murmurait doucement ses réprimandes. Avec Severus Rogue, si vous n'étiez pas attentif aux moindres détails...

Mais j'étais attentive et je devinais par son attitude que mon message avait été reçu et compris. Maintenant nous nous tenions face à face et nous étions démasqués. Mon cœur battait à nouveau à tout rompre et je suis sûre que cela se voyait autant que je le ressentais, mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui alors que j'attendais une réaction. J'espérais en quelque sorte des "retrouvailles" quelles qu'elles soient, peut-être même un fou rire que nous aurions partagé.

Tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est encore plus de froideur typique de Rogue. Il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, puis...

\- Puis-je vous demander s'il était vraiment nécessaire de vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour venir me dire cela ?

Je savais alors que ma visite était vaine.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas, dis-je doucement en secouant la tête. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Je me suis retournée pour partir. Je pense que c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé l'importance que tout ça avait signifié pour moi. Pratiquement depuis le premier message que nous avions échangé jusqu'à ce moment où il m'a renvoyée sans ménagement.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

Je m'étais trompée en pensant que j'étais amoureuse de Peter et, pendant tout ce temps, je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui manifestement ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi.

Même à cet instant j'espérais qu'il m'arrêterait. Prononcerait mon nom. S'il s'était agit d'un film ou d'un roman d'amour tel que ceux que lisait ma mère, c'est exactement comme ça que la scène aurait été jouée. Mais Severus Rogue n'avait vraiment rien d'un grand romantique, et il n'a pas dit un mot.

J'atteignais la porte et, juste avant de franchir le seuil, j'ajoutais sans me retourner.

\- Merci, Professeur, vous avez grandement facilité ma décision finale.

* * *

Ca s'annonce mal, hein ? Mais souvenez-vous du titre de cette fic, ça laisse présager que les choses n'en resteront pas là !

Je profite de cet avant dernier chapitre pour remercier également toutes celles et ceux qui ont placé cette histoire dans leurs favoris et l'ont mise en suivi. Ainsi que les simples lecteurs (si je peux dire), dont le nombre monte en flèche à chaque chapitre. Merci !

A la semaine prochaine et bises à tous(tes) !

Volderine


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter est l'exclusivité de cette chère JK Rowling qui a eu la générosité de nous l'offrir… !

* * *

Encore une fois, énorme merci à **Marine Demo, Eloïse, IceQueen38, Luna Black1, Eilyanna, Zeugma412, Ludivine, Malicia Malfoy, Amariline, Manon, Amiral Black, Ariys et Orpheana** pour vos reviews.

RAR non signées : **Eloïse** : effectivement, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça, alors je te laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre et te remercie vivement pour ton passage ! **Eilyanna** : bienvenue ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais mais rassure-toi, je ne t'en veux pas et puis tu as quand même pris le temps de laisse un p'tit mot dont je te remercie. Voici la suite ! **Ludivine** : c'est sûr que Rogue va devoir retrouver de vieilles habitudes depuis longtemps oubliées. C'est vrai que l'emploi de Hermione au Ministère avait l'air un peu moins _confiné_ plutôt que d'être coincée à Poudlard la plupart de l'année, mais la suite serait moins appropriée. Tu comprendras pourquoi avec ce dernier chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire. **Amariline** : Tu vas voir qu'effectivement, Hermione est très déçue, mais peut-être saura t'elle retourner la situation à son avantage… Merci pour ton passage ! **Manon** : ma p'tite Manon qui me réclame la suite à chaque fois. Un gros merci à toi de m'avoir accompagnée depuis le début. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira également !

Pour ce dernier chapitre, vous verrez qu'Hermione, même si elle est déçue, n'a rien perdu de son fichu caractère. Par contre, **j'attire votre attention sur l'objet des messages** qui ont plus d'importance ici que dans les chapitres précédents (à part celui qu'Hermione a nommé « les bonnes manières » et qui était à mon sens plutôt drôle et bien choisi). Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il en avait été ainsi la plus grande partie de ma vie alors je n'allais pas m'attarder sur la tristesse que je ressentais et c'est avec un coeur meurtri que je retournais à l'étage pour m'entretenir avec Dumbledore et Flitwick pour leur faire part des résolutions que j'avais décidé de prendre. J'avais promis d'y réfléchir. C'est vrai que j'avais donné au directeur l'impression que j'étais intéressée, ce matin-là, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revenir d'une soi-disant brève promenade pour lui annoncer un revirement de situation. Alors je n'ai abordé que des points positifs et l'ai remercié ainsi que le professeur Flitwick pour le temps qu'ils m'avaient consacré. Puis je suis retournée à Pré-au-Lard et transplané pour rentrer chez moi.

A la maison tout allait bien. Pattenrond était plutôt heureux de me voir mais l'unique brosse à dents de la salle de bain me rappela que j'avais provoqué un désastre avec Peter. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était hors de question que j'aille travailler à Poudlard, je me suis soudainement rappelée pourquoi les romances de bureau étaient une mauvaise idée. Affronter Peter au travail le lendemain allait être un cauchemar et le pire était que le reste de mon équipe serait probablement de son côté quand ils découvriraient que j'avais réellement envisagé de les quitter.

J'avais réussi à complètement bousiller deux emplois en vingt-quatre heures. C'était sûrement une sorte d'exploit.

Je laissais Pattenrond sur le balcon pour son rendez-vous du soir, puis m'affalais sur le canapé en prenant ma baguette pour conjurer un verre et une bouteille de vin. J'utilise rarement la magie pour les choses que je peux faire moi-même mais, à ce moment-là, me lever du canapé demandait plus d'efforts que je ne me sentais capable d'en fournir.

Deux heures plus tard, c'était vraiment au-dessus de mes forces et, quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours sur le canapé, dans mes vêtements de la veille avec rien d'autre qu'un mal de tête et un chat en colère pour commencer la journée.

Je me suis rendue au Ministère comme j'ai pu et évité Bryce et Joyce, déjà à l'oeuvre dans le laboratoire, me contentant de leur adresser de brèves salutations. Le fait qu'ils ne me poursuivent pas dans mon bureau pour voir ce qui n'allait pas me suggérait que Peter leur avait déjà raconté en partie la débâcle dans laquelle il était personnellement impliqué.

Ma théorie s'est confirmée quand Amy est venue gratouiller à ma porte.

\- Euh, Hermione, Peter m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il allait un peu travailler sur l'application, aujourd'hui. Faire des réparations sur le réseau, je crois.

\- Bien.

J'ai agité la main dans sa direction avec dédain. Je doutais que le réseau ait besoin de réparations mais entendre qu'il avait le bon sens de rester hors de ma vue me laissait un peu plus charitable envers Peter.

\- Comment s'est déroulé ton entretien, hier ? m'a demandé Amy tranquillement.

Ma colère contre Peter s'embrasa à nouveau. Leur avait-il tout raconté ? Cela dit, je pouvais comprendre sa curiosité. Nous étions un groupe soudé dans lequel chacun s'intéressait aux autres. Mais comment répondre à sa question ?

\- L'entretien lui-même s'est bien passé, ai-je répondu. Mais je pense que je vais rester ici. Je voulais juste connaître tous les détails avant de prendre une décision.

Elle m'a souri et j'ai senti que je serais pardonnée de ma trahison par au moins trois quart de ma petite équipe. Evidemment, les désagréments avec le quatrième quart seraient considérables mais peut-être qu'après un certain temps, nous pourrions au moins arriver à conserver une certaine courtoisie. C'était à espérer, quoi qu'il en soit.

Amy m'a alors quittée. J'ai allumé mon ordinateur et immédiatement vérifié mon courrier.

Six messages, dont cinq d'Arthur, et aucun de PM. Je ne me rappelais pas d'un seul jour où j'avais ouvert ma boîte mail le matin sans avoir reçu de message de PM, et soudain je me suis sentie comme assommée par une bourrasque de vent. C'était ce que je pouvais ressentir de mieux pour ne pas baisser la tête sur mon bureau et me mettre à pleurer. J'étais tellement concentrée par notre rencontre en réel que j'avais complètement oublié à quel point notre correspondance par courrier électronique était primordiale pour moi. Maintenant, il semblait que j'avais perdu ça aussi. J'avais en quelque sorte réussi à faire tourner à la catastrophe pratiquement tous les aspects de ma vie. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant, c'était une énorme dispute avec Harry et Ron pour rendre les choses absolument parfaites.

J'ai passé au moins une heure les yeux rivés sur mon ordinateur, à vérifier mes courriels à plusieurs reprises, et toujours rien n'arrivait. J'étais de plus en plus en colère. Comment pouvait-il m'avoir traitée comme il l'avait fait et se murer dans le silence ? Comment osait-il, après tout ce que nous avions partagé ces quatre derniers mois ?

Finalement, je décidais que je serais la première à briser le silence. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais, s'il ne répondait pas -et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse-, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction d'avoir eu le dernier mot. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 10 avril 2004

Objet : Décision au sujet du poste

J'avais promis de vous dire ce que j'ai décidé de faire et je vous écris pour honorer ma promesse. Je suis allée à l'entretien, comme vous le savez, avec l'enthousiasme de retourner à un endroit où j'avais déjà été très heureuse. Mais je l'étais aussi parce que ce voyage me donnerait l'occasion de voir un ami, dans le même temps. Malheureusement, quand je suis allée le voir, il était clair qu'il ne me considérait pas du tout de la même manière.

C'est une déception indescriptible puisque le poste me convenait à bien des égards mais j'ai tendance, aujourd'hui, à laisser la sentimentalité de côté et j'ai décidé de refuser l'offre et de rester là où je suis.

A ma grande surprise, j'ai reçu une réponse presque immédiatement.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 10 avril 2004

Objet : RE: Décision au sujet du poste

Je suis sûr que vous avez pris la bonne décision, tout compte fait. Je suggérerais, cependant, que vous pourriez donner à votre ami le bénéfice du doute. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait été si surpris par votre apparition soudaine qu'il ait réussi à donner une impression différente de celle qu'il aurait pu avoir en d'autres circonstances.

Je soumets cette suggestion à votre considération.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 10 avril 2004

Objet : RE: RE: Décision au sujet du poste

Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait, avec un peu plus de discernement, donner une impression tout à fait différente ? Je suis prête à considérer cette possibilité malgré le fait qu'il m'ait bien fait comprendre que j'étais décidément indésirable.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 10 avril 2004

Objet : RE: RE: RE: Décision au sujet du poste

Je doute beaucoup que vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue. Certaines personnes gèrent plutôt bien l'imprévu, tandis que d'autres se comportent comme de sombres idiots. Je soupçonne que votre ami est à compter dans cette dernière catégorie et serait reconnaissant d'obtenir votre pardon dans cette malheureuse affaire.

Pour appréhender la situation de manière différente, peut-être que cela vous aiderait si vous vous éloigniez un peu de votre bureau. Je sais que, lorsque je veux me vider l'esprit, je vais souvent dans un petit pub près de l'endroit où je travaille. On peut m'y trouver vers midi la plupart des samedis, appréciant le changement de décor.

Encore une fois, c'est juste quelque chose que vous pourriez envisager. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cet ami vous a déçue sans le vouloir.

Je m'apprêtais à cliquer sur "répondre", avant d'avoir soudain une autre idée. C'est vrai qu'en général j'aime avoir le dernier mot -c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de relancer cette correspondance- mais parfois le silence a du bon. A ce moment-là, j'ai particulièrement aimé l'idée qu'il m'attende aux Trois Balais, ne sachant pas si je viendrais réellement. Ses excuses, en quelque sorte formulées par une tierce personne, avaient été agréables et je sentais l'espoir renaître, mais j'étais convaincue qu'une petite vengeance s'imposait.

Je me rendais donc à Pré-au-Lard mais en m'arrangeant pour arriver avec un peu de retard, histoire de le faire mijoter un peu. Il descendait au village à midi. J'y arrivais à 12 h 15. Je pensais qu'après la façon dont il m'avait traitée, quinze minutes d'incertitude feraient de Severus Rogue un homme mieux disposé.

C'était décevant -et extrêmement vexant- d'arriver et de constater qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Etait-il possible qu'il soit venu et déjà parti ? Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'en être sûre à moins de poser la question à Rosmerta et cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Non, il avait dit qu'il déjeunerait là-bas et personne ne peut manger aux Trois Balais en 15 minutes. Peut-être qu'il avait été retardé ? Je m'asseyais dans un coin de façon à surveiller la porte et j'attendis. Rosmerta est venue vers moi et m'a accueillie chaleureusement, puis elle m'a apporté un verre de vin.

\- Votre ami a dû être retardé, dit-elle avec sympathie. Etes-vous sûre que je ne peux pas vous apporter quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non, merci, refusais-je.

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de pleurer et mieux valait ne pas le faire en plein milieu du pub.

\- Je pense que je vais juste rentrer chez moi.

Elle m'a jeté un regard compatissant. Je pense qu'elle supposait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rendrez-vous amical et elle m'a laissée à ma table vide, et désespérément seule. J'ai terminé le verre de vin et décidé de faire un passage aux toilettes avant de transplaner pour Londres.

J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire puis, dans l'un des moments les plus prosaïques de ma vie, je suis sortie directement des toilettes et ai percuté Severus Rogue, rebondissant littéralement sur lui. J'aurais atterri lamentablement comme un tas à ses pieds s'il n'avait pas tendu la main et m'a rééquilibrée avec force.

\- Une fois de plus, vous arrivez à me surprendre, Miss Granger, s'est-il moqué, et je pense que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais les traits sévères du visage de Severus Rogue s'adoucir en quelque chose qui s'approchait le plus d'un sourire.

\- Le sentiment est assez réciproque, professeur, réussis-je à rétorquer, même si à ce moment-là ma surprise, sans parler de l'embarras, était si profonde que je ne savais pas si je parlais anglais. Il devrait exister un mot plus fort que «rougir» pour décrire ce qui arriva à mon visage à cet instant.

\- J'allais justement déjeuner. Ses yeux noirs m'observaient attentivement. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

Il est probablement clair maintenant que l'on peut me faire confiance pour gérer pratiquement n'importe quelle situation (hormis ma vie personnelle, dont je devais me tenir éloignée autant que possible). Au lieu de dire : « Oui, j'adorerais déjeuner avec vous », ou toute autre formule adaptée, je décidais bêtement de me venger de son retard.

\- J'étais sur le point partir.

Encore une fois, je repérais les petites subtilités que seuls les gens attentifs pouvaient percevoir. Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement, et il hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Alors bonne journée, Miss Granger.

Il s'est retourné pour partir et j'étais déchirée entre m'effondrer par terre en sanglots devant les toilettes et transplaner directement à la maison pour me couper la langue à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il n'est vraiment pas surprenant que la seule relation acceptable de toute ma vie ait été menée par ordinateur. Dès que je me mettais à parler, c'était désastreux et je passais le reste de la journée à m'en vouloir, à chaque fois.

\- Professeur !

Il est temps de commencer à ravaler un peu ta fierté, Hermione, pensais-je.

\- Oui ?

Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je. C'était mesquin de ma part.

C'était la première approche positive de ce jeu que nous jouions tous les deux et je ne savais pas trop comment il réagirait. Nous nous étions cachés derrière notre anonymat, et maintenant il était temps de lever les masques pour voir s'il y avait une chance qu'Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue puissent être l'un pour l'autre ce que nos homologues avaient été avant nous. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

\- Il s'est produit un incident ce matin, dit-il doucement. Un de mes Serpentard a été blessé pendant un match de Quidditch. Il va s'en remettre, bien sûr, mais je devais me rendre à l'infirmerie, remplir les papiers, prévenir les parents. Entre autres choses...

J'ai souris.

\- Votre invitation à déjeuner tient toujours, professeur ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il sourit imperceptiblement à son tour, juste un peu en relevant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres ; ce qui me laissa étrangement émoustillée et presque étourdie de soulagement. Malheureusement, quand j'ai le vertige, j'ai toujours ce vieux problème avec ma répartie. Les mots sortent tous seuls sans même être filtrés par mon cerveau.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, ai-je laissé échapper, puis j'ai encore rougi et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

J'étais soulagée d'entendre un petit rire et, quand j'ai osé lui jeter un coup d'œil, il souriait toujours.

\- Merci, a-t-il répondu. Il me semble que je pourrais prendre ça pour un compliment si vous n'aviez l'air si surprise.

\- C'est juste que..., la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était à la fin de la guerre...

\- Je comprends, a-t-il dit, et je savais qu'il était sincère. Je suis content de pouvoir dire aujourd'hui que cette époque est maintenant derrière moi. Comment va votre ami Potter, au fait ?

\- Il va bien. Ron et lui sont tous les deux au Département des Mystères, maintenant. Ils font partie des agents qu'Arthur a réaffectés. Ils agissent toujours comme deux garçons idiots quand ils sont avec moi, mais apparemment ils sont excellents dans leur domaine. Harry apprécie le petit côté "top secret" de son travail. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est plus obligé de s'embêter avec la paperasse.

Il hocha la tête et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis il changea d'avis lorsqu'une sorcière d'âge moyen nous dépassa pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Allons nous asseoir, si vous le voulez bien, a-t-il proposé.

Nous avons trouvé une table et Rosmerta s'est empressée de prendre notre commande, surprise qu'aucun de nous n'ait besoin d'un menu. Elle m'a jeté un regard chargé de curiosité évidente et je savais qu'elle faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas me demander de but en blanc si le professeur Rogue était en fait "l'ami" que j'attendais.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, nous avions perdu le fil de notre conversation précédente et, pendant quelques instants, nous avons accordé plus d'attention qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire à boire nos verres et jouer avec nos couverts.

\- Alors, se lança finalement Severus. Parlez-moi de votre travail au Ministère.

C'est ce que j'ai fait, soulagée de me voir suggérer un sujet dont je pouvais discuter pendant des heures sans avoir l'air idiote alors que ça aurait été le cas s'il avait fallu que je parle de moi. J'ai commencé par évoquer la création de mon département, puis le récent projet informatique, les défis de la mise en place du réseau et la formation des sorcières et sorciers destinés à utiliser ces nouveaux équipements.

\- Peter s'est occupé du réseau, bien sûr. Vous l'avez peut-être rencontré quand il travaillait à Poudlard. Le reste de l'équipe et moi avons organisé la partie "formation" et géré les mille autres détails. Maintenant, je me consacre à d'autres projets, seul Peter travaille toujours avec les ordinateurs à temps plein.

\- Ce Peter..., par curiosité..., quel est son nom de famille ?

\- Marsh.

\- Ah. Il détourna alors les yeux, visiblement embarrassé. Alors c'est le... euh...

\- Il _était_ , dis-je en insistant sur le deuxième mot.

Il m'a regardée à nouveaux dans les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? ...Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

Je souris et haussais légèrement les épaules.

\- Ce n'était pas le bon, dis-je. Je pense que je le savais depuis le début mais quand il a su que j'étudiais la possibilité d'enseigner à Poudlard, nous avons eu une dispute et tout s'est terminé là. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai été réellement affectée, sauf pour le désordre que ça a occasionné au bureau.

\- Vous envisagez toujours de venir à Poudlard ?

Il semblait retenir son souffle.

\- Le poste devient plus attrayant à chaque instant, en fait.

Il a soupiré.

\- Albus espère que vous accepterez.

\- Albus l'espère ?!

J'ai failli éclater de rire mais j'ai réussi à me contenir. Je me permettais de rire de lui par courriel mais je n'étais pas sûre que cette règle s'appliquait aussi dans la réalité.

Il semblait conscient que je le taquinais, cependant, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout le personnel serait ravi de vous revoir, bien sûr.

\- Le _personnel_. J'ai ri alors, à l'absurdité de tout cela. Merci, Professeur, c'est bon à savoir.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon élève... Hermione. -Il a hésité un peu à prononcer mon prénom mais s'est ensuite repris et a continué-. Dans la mesure où nous serons bientôt collègues, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus.

\- Severus, ai-je répété en goûtant le mot. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, mais merci.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos de cette... _situation_ auxquelles il faudra peut-être s'habituer, dit-il, m'adressant à nouveau ce petit sourire dont il avait le secret.

J'étais dangereusement en train de devenir accro à ce sourire.

\- A propos de mon comportement dans les cachots, l'autre jour...

\- Vous vous êtes déjà expliqué, dis-je doucement. Je suis désolée de m'être jetée sur vous comme ça. J'aurais dû me douter que vous auriez préféré une approche plus conventionnelle.

\- Non, il secoua la tête. Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ?

\- Vous savez comment, dis-je. De la même manière que je sais que vous détestez le brocoli depuis que vous êtes enfant. De la même manière que je sais que vous n'aimez pas les chats et les points d'exclamation et que vous désapprouvez la politique de défense d'Arthur.

J'ai encore ressentit cette rougeur idiote mais, après avoir été aussi loin, j'étais déterminée à continuer.

\- Je vous connais, dis-je enfin. Et je pense que vous me connaissez mieux que quiconque. Certainement mieux que Peter et pourtant nous nous voyons tous les jours.

Il hocha la tête, semblant reconnaître la véracité de ma déclaration.

\- Quand avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda t-il.

\- Pas avant que vous ayez répondu à mon message au sujet de l'entretien d'embauche. Ce que vous avez dit n'avait tout simplement aucun sens dans le contexte d'un employé du Ministère, et soudainement, tous les éléments ont trouvé leur place.

\- Je suppose que vous avez dû être horrifiée, dit-il ironiquement. Votre détesté maître des potions...

\- Je ne vous ai jamais détesté, réfutais-je. Je ne mentirais pas si je disais que vous n'étiez pas mon professeur préféré, mais toute tendance à vous détester a été plus que vaincue par vos actions pendant la guerre. J'avoue qu'il y a eu comme une période de... _réconciliation_ , à cette idée. A la suite de ça, je me suis décidée à répondre immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore et ai projeté de venir à Poudlard.

\- Une _réconciliation_..., c'est un terme qui paraît convenir, dit-il ironiquement.

\- Je n'étais pas non plus votre élève favorite, il me semble.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'il en aurait été de même avec n'importe qui. En particulier à cette époque. Mais je savais depuis le début que j'écrivais à l'une de mes élèves, bien sûr, vu votre âge approximatif. Seulement j'évitais d'y penser autant que possible.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange ? ai-je demandé.

Cette fois c'était à mon tour de retenir mon souffle pendant que j'attendais sa réponse. Bien entendu, nous ne parlions plus seulement d'une correspondance par courrier électronique. C'était plus que cela pour moi, et j'espérais -oh, comme je l'espérais !-, qu'il ressente la même chose que moi.

\- Si ça me dérange ? a-t-il a contré. Je suis un peu plus vieux que vous, il me semble...

\- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, dis-je fermement - peut-être un peu trop fermement parce qu'il gloussa.

\- Merci, Hermione, dit-il sèchement. Votre véhémence sur ce point est des plus rassurante.

J'ai encore rougi.

\- Cela vous semblerait-il beaucoup plus facile par e-mail ?

\- Certainement, a-t-il dit. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions y revenir, maintenant. Je ne pense pas que ce serait pareil.

\- Non. J'ai secoué la tête. Ca ne le serait pas. Ca ne serait pas... eh bien, _suffisant_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Il m'a sourit à nouveau et, cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire qui atteignait toutes les parties de son visage. Je sentais que la gêne entre nous disparaissait. Je me suis presque effondrée de soulagement. Nous étions assis là, comme ça, en nous souriant comme deux parfaits imbéciles, puis il a tendu la main et l'a serrée sur la mienne.

Avec ce geste simple est survenu un sentiment d'achèvement. Le sentiment que nos deux histoires n'étaient pas mutuellement exclusives, mais plutôt entrelacées. La conversation avait amené la convergence progressive de ce qui avait autrefois semblé être deux réalités très différentes. Il y avait celle que nous avions partagée en tant qu'enseignant et étudiant, et celle qui pendant quatre mois n'avait existé que sur un écran d'ordinateur. Tout ce que j'avais appris à son sujet à ce moment-là prenait soudainement du sens maintenant que j'avais placé cet homme de chair et de sang dans un contexte et qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne.

\- Il y a un match de Quidditch cet après-midi, a-t-il dit finalement. Aimeriez-vous venir avec moi ?

\- J'adorerais ça, ai-je répondu en serrant légèrement sa main. Peut-être aurai-je la chance de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore ? J'ai besoin de savoir quand il veut que je commence mon nouvel emploi.

-o-o-o-

 _Un an plus tard_

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 5 avril 2005

Objet : RE: Comment se passe ta journée ?

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu passes une bonne journée. Je prévois toutefois de donner ma démission à la première occasion. Trois chaudrons qui explosent dans la même matinée ! (doux Merlin, je viens d'utiliser un point d'exclamation). Ils me rendent fou. Par "ils", je veux parler bien sûr des Poufsouffle de troisième année qui ne connaissent pas le sang de dragon... Eh bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je deviens grossier, donc je m'abstiendrai de terminer cette pensée particulière.

Ensuite, j'ai eu une altercation avec Minerva sur certains points que j'ai retirés à l'un de ses Gryffondor bien-aimés, ce matin. C'était l'un des jumeaux Collier, celui qui s'est cassé la jambe en jouant au Quidditch, hier. D'après Minerva, j'aurais dû oublier le fait que le petit chéri avait cinq minutes de retard à mon cours. Ce fut une rencontre très désagréable. Je le jure, c'est obligé, cette femme doit avoir des singes volants cachés quelque part.

Et puis je me suis arrêté dans nos appartements et j'ai trouvé Pattenrond qui nichait dans ma robe de chambre. Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire... Que trouves-tu exactement à ce chat ? Autant je n'aime pas l'avoir dans les jambes, autant nous devrions le garder près de nous durant la nuit. La pensée que lui et Miss Teigne puissent procréer est tout simplement trop hideuse à supporter.

Voilà donc ce que ma journée a été. Je suis content que la tienne ait été un peu meilleure, ne serait-ce que parce que quelqu'un aura besoin de te soutenir une fois que j'aurai démissionné.

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 5 avril 2005

Objet : Mari ingrat

Je suis vraiment désolée d'entendre parler des explosions du jour. Comme tu le sais, je suis heureuse d'être moi-même sortie des explosions intempestives, mais j'ai eu plusieurs désagréments plutôt intéressants ce matin dans ma classe de quatrième année. Trois de tes Serpentard se sont retrouvés complètement chauves pendant la plus grande partie de l'heure.

Quant à Dalton Collier... Severus, ce garçon a une jambe cassée ! Oui, Poppy l'a soigné, mais ça risque d'être un peu douloureux. Je me joins à Minerva sur ce coup-là. Cela ressemble à un cas évident de persécution envers les Gryffondor.

Et comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, c'est une impossibilité physique pour un chat de dormir sur une robe de chambre correctement suspendue. Il ne peut tout simplement pas le faire. Ton point de vue sur Pattenrond et Miss Teigne est bien pris en compte, mais je garde espoir que son bon goût l'empêchera de former une liaison potentiellement désastreuse. Sa dernière prétendante était une magnifique siamoise qui vivait dans l'appartement à côté du mien. Je doute fort qu'il ait envie de tenter l'aventure avec Miss Teigne, même en tenant compte du fait que les nuits à Poudlard peuvent être glaciales.

Reviens sur ta démission, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te soutenir mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de vous laisser toi et Pattenrond seuls dans nos appartements pendant des heures. Je n'ai aucun désir de voir mon chat être utilisé pour servir d'ingrédient à une potion, peu importe combien de fois il dormira sur ta robe de chambre.

De : pm. uk  
Pour : sparky. uk  
Date : 5 avril 2005

Objet : Epouse déloyale

Apparemment, les jours heureux où un homme pouvait compter sur sa femme pour être soutenu et choyé sont révolus. Tu laisses mes Serpentard rester chauves pendant une heure et tu oses m'accuser de persécution ? Je ne suis peut-être pas professeur de sortilèges mais je sais que tu aurais su réparer les dégâts alors même que tu n'étais qu'élève en quatrième année. Si M. Collier a une seconde de retard à mon prochain cours, les Gryffondor devront trouver un moyen de ramener Potter à l'école s'ils veulent avoir l'espoir de gagner la Coupe cette année.

C'est une impossibilité physique pour un chat qui a été utilisé pour servir d'ingrédient à une potion de dormir sur une robe de chambre. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fourni une solution aussi bien trouvée pour résoudre le problème Pattenrond.

Je vais suspendre ma démission, ne serait-ce que parce que je viens d'apprendre à quel point je peux compter sur ma femme pour me soutenir. C'est un signe de faiblesse chez moi, j'en suis sûr, mais j'ai hâte de la voir au dîner ce soir malgré tout.

Oooh ! Cet homme faisait encore bouillir mon sang ! S'il pensait qu'une ligne douce sur dix allait le sauver... !

Je cliquais sur "répondre".

De : sparky. uk  
Pour : pm. uk  
Date : 5 avril 2005

Objet : RE: Epouse déloyale

Apparemment, nous souffrons de la même faiblesse, car j'ai hâte de te voir aussi. Inexplicable, mais maintenant tu le sais.

En supposant que je trouve Pattenrond en bonne santé lorsque nous retournerons dans nos appartements ce soir, je promets de faire ce que je peux pour m'assurer que ta journée s'améliore.

Ok, je le laissais s'en tirer à bon compte, mais au moins je ne l'ai pas laissé avoir le dernier mot.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic autant que moi. Vos nombreuses reviews sont là pour en attester et je vous remercie encore une fois du fond du cœur d'avoir été aussi généreux(euses). C'est important pour un auteur, autant que le plaisir que nous avons de vous faire découvrir nos « œuvres ».

A bientôt pour une autre traduction, ou peut-être une histoire à moi cette fois. Je ne promets rien car je suis sur un projet assez complexe et difficile à mettre en place. Donc je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer.

Bises à tous !

Volderine


End file.
